The Hybrid
by klovec
Summary: A kingdom and eternity would mean nothing if he didn't have her so Klaus would defy nature in every way to get her back. Nature's not the type to take defiance lightly so she lets him have what he wants…just on her terms…
1. Chapter 1

**_Thanks from the bottom of my heart to my beautiful and amazing betas Anastasiadreams, EternityofKlaroline and. Thanks to the talented Klaroline-fantasies for the awesome artwork._**

**_I hope you like it and enjoy it._**

**_Jay_**

* * *

**_~0~_**

**Prologue**

In the Belle Terre of New Orleans, the occult was the norm. The city had been built by the biggest monsters and had witnessed the rise of one equal in evil proportion; it had seen the birth of plenty of abominations, especially in the last two months. It would take something inherently macabre to make this southern belle tremble.

Tonight, she shook violently.

It started when the lights went out and the thickest of clouds shaded the light of the moon. Complete silence gripped the region, only an ominous chant could be heard near the swamp areas. The sudden scream of an infant child cut through the air sending fear down the spines of the witches in the area. They heard it like it was next to them, sending tremors into their hearts. The fear was palpable; they could taste it and all knew this was a sign.

Yes, it was a sign; of what, they did not know.

Everyone remained in place for the 3-minute duration of darkness. It was as if something was holding them to the floor. They couldn't move and barely breathed. The sounds of their own hearts pounding against the walls of their chests, was torturous, tormenting. Their blood ran wildly as if trying to flee their angry hearts, only to be pulled back in.

When the lights finally came back on, horror awaited their eyes. Bird carcasses lay on the floor as if they had rained down. Every bird within a 50-mile radius had died.

The Vulkodlak had risen.

* * *

**_~0~_**

****_**A month before**_

_The Lockwood Cellar_

"Tyler?" Caroline called out as she came down the steps.

"I'm here," He answered in a low voice.

She came in to find him sitting in a corner. She looked at the bottles around him on the floor and felt her stomach clench with tension. The little voice in the back of her head telling her she shouldn't have come was screaming now.

"Uh…You wanted to talk?" She asked him tentatively.

He struggled to get up, stumbling a little before regaining his footing, and walked to her. "You can't leave me Care. I need you. I don't want to be alone in the world. Please let's try again." Tears pooled in the corner of his eyes.

The tension she had been feeling, eased up and she felt herself softening.

"You will never be alone. I am still here for you. We just don't work as a couple anymore. I told you when you left the last time that if you walked out that door, everything would change. I meant that. But we're friends and that never has to change. I'll always love you Tyler," She said, placing her hand on his cheek. Even as she said the words and her eyes remained compassionate and caring, she knew she was been naïve. She knew deep down they would never be friends. But she had to try to make this work. She did care for him and she wanted to stay friends. The guilt would eat at her forever if she didn't try to make this right.

"No, no, no. I need you there all the way. Come on, Care. Please. I know you're pissed that I didn't come back right away and then left again, but I'm so sorry. I just needed to try to get revenge for my mom. He just killed her and took her from me. Then, you went and slept with him. I lost it when I found out. You know I could never really hurt you, don't you? It was a rash moment. I didn't mean it. Please don't punish me like this," He pleaded desperately as his hands went around her arms.

"I'm not punishing you," She said softly, feeling the weight of guilt descend upon her yet again. "It's just we can't keep doing this."

She watched as the emotions began to gradually dry out of his face and his body went completely still. His hands were still holding her arms tightly.

"You're going to him," He declared.

"What…what do you mean?" She asked, though she knew. Dread filled her until it almost choked her.

"Don't play games Caroline. I don't even know you anymore. Have the guts to tell me the truth."

"Tyler…"

She watched his eyes change, glint with yellow. Fear traveled quickly through her. That's when she knew she had to get out. He wasn't going to listen to anything she had to say and this would only end in disaster. She freed herself from his grasp and began to back away. "Tyler, we'll talk about this another time."

He followed her. She began to feel the panic rising. He pinned her to a wall. She knew she could fight him but she also knew it would only take one bite. He kept repeating he just wanted some time to convince her. Survival mode kicked in and her fangs dropped, the veins around her eyes protruded, and her baby blues became tinged with blood. She shoved him and tried to run. The animal instinct kicked in and he had her on the floor. They struggled. She kneed him and he reacted, snapping his jaw at her.

She felt the rip in her skin and gasped. He gasped too, immediately realized what he had done.

"I'm sorry. Oh my God Caroline. I'm so sorry." He jumped back from her. His hands on both sides of his head.

She swallowed the fear that was rising up her throat. He was already panicking enough for the both of them.

"It's ok Tyler. Just go. I'll take care of it."

He shook his head violently and she grabbed his chin so he could look at her human face. Her eyes conveyed a message. He shouldn't be here when help came. He nodded, his shoulders sagging. He kissed her forehead and left.

She waited until he was far away to make the phone call. She wanted to give him time to run. She reached in her pocket for her cell phone. It wasn't there.

* * *

**_~0~_**

Bonnie stood in the park waiting for Jeremy when she looked across the way to see a woman with her back to her. She smiled, recognizing the familiar set of curls.

Caroline

She was about to call out to her best friend when Caroline turned to face her.

Bonnie's face began shaking before her mind had time to process. She had seen it so many times in the past few days alone that she could recognize death immediately.

Horror began to set in and her eyes widened as Caroline smiled and began to take steps towards her. Bonnie shook her head violently at her and held her hand out to signal her to stop.

She was prepared for this. She chanted loudly not caring who heard her. Then she watched as Caroline seemed confused and stuck in her last step.

Without looking back at her, Bonnie turned around and ran.

* * *

**_~0~_**

He was on his way. If the reason she wasn't picking up were because she changed her mind, she would have to tell him to his face. Then he would take her with him by force. Enough was enough.

He hated himself for feeling so insecure when it came to her. He had not even allowed himself to feel happiness that she had finally called to say she had made up her mind; she had missed him and wanted to be with him. He dreaded something going deadly wrong and when she had not picked up his last three calls, the feeling in the pit of his stomach was telling him many things, none that he wanted to hear. So he picked up his phone and hit the dial button, again. He would keep calling until she answered.

"Klaus." Damon's voice came through the phone.

"Why do you have her phone?" Klaus snapped.

"She's gone," Damon said sadly

"Where?" Klaus asked confused.

"She's…dead Klaus. She died a few minutes ago."

* * *

**_~0~_**

He was frozen. Nothing in him moved, not even a thought. His phone kept buzzing but he just ignored it. The incessant noise continued until he finally gave in and answered.

"She's not gone. We can bring her back." The voice on the other end said. "Hello? Klaus?"

He didn't answer. He could hear the woman on the other line but he couldn't seem to answer. It felt like nothing mattered or made any sense.

"It's Bonnie, Klaus. Caroline has not crossed. We need to act fast. Where are you right now?"

That finally got through to him. A voice he didn't recognize as his told her that he was on the plane on the way to Mystic Falls.

"I'll meet you at the airport. Try to keep your thoughts off her. We need to keep her away from me right now," Bonnie told him.

He didn't answer her right away.

"Klaus! Snap out of it. That part is important. Stay on task," She bellowed.

"I heard you, witch," he retorted gritting his teeth as anger surgeed through him. "Tell me what's the plan."

On her end, Bonnie let out the breath she was still holding. He was receptive and that's all she needed from him.

"Just so you know, we're about to break every rule. Nature won't be happy with either of us."

"Shocking," He replied dryly.

* * *

**_~0~_**

******Chapter 1 - **_**Rites of passage**_

Her mother wasn't making any noise, just letting the tears free fall. She had gone through different moods in a short time span and Caroline had sat there observing her and trying to send vibes of comfort but feeling mostly impotent. It was heartbreaking hearing Liz screaming, asking why she had to lose her twice and what was she supposed to do with her life now. Her mother had passed out in her bed from crying while hugging Caroline's favorite stuffed animal. The teddy bear she had bought for her when Caroline was born.

Unbeknownst to her mother, she was being watched.

The hooded figure climbed through the window the minute Liz's breath evened out. It was Klaus. He walked towards the bed and watched her mother sleep. He reached to touch the teddy bear Liz cradled. He faintly smiled and Caroline remembered how he tucked it under her arm the night of her birthday. It was the night that had changed everything.

Still, Liz continued to wrestle in her sleep until he began whispering in her ear. Caroline thought this must be his way to help her mother cope. It was a benign compulsion. He told Liz she needed to remember who Caroline had been. Caroline had been someone who brought light to the life of others and who loved fiercely. He also told her, she should leave town and go somewhere where she didn't have to deal with supernatural creatures. She should open her heart to love and find herself a good guy to be happy with away from Mystic Falls.

Caroline was shocked he had come to take care of her mom. She didn't even want to dwell on the fact that he knew Caroline's wishes for her. She was just happy to see him, though he didn't look well. He stopped to look at the photos dwelling on each image and she could see the hurt in his eyes. He grabbed the hairbrush on her nightstand, smelled it, and placed it in a drawstring cloth bag he pulled out of his coat pocket. She had forgotten to clean it, her mind lamented. She wondered why he would take that but people had their own idiosyncrasies and this was Klaus after all. Maybe something to remember her by?

Then instead of going out of the window, he went into the hallway. She followed him to her mom's room. Caroline frowned, just watching him. He opened her closet and looked up. He felt his hands against the wall until something clicked. He reached in and brought out a wooden box. He brought it to the dresser and opened it. Inside there was a leather-bound box. He pulled out the contents. There were papers, photos, and finally something that made him smile. In a tiny jar, there were little white rocks. Caroline was confused. He set it aside and put everything back in the box. As he was returning the box he found it, Caroline moved closer to the dresser and saw the jar was labeled with the words '_Caroline Age 7'._

He came back and took the jar. He walked back to her room. He moved closer to Liz once more and whispered, "I'm sorry I failed you and her but I will rectify my actions." He pulled a syringe from his pocked and extracted some blood from her.

Caroline gasped and he raised his head as if he heard something.

"I'm not hurting her. I never would," He announced.

She knew that was meant for her. Somehow she knew. With that, he was gone leaving Caroline to stare at him for a few seconds before she ran after him.

Klaus had disappeared by the time she got outside.

* * *

**_~0~_**

******The funeral**

The first time she died, Caroline Forbes didn't have a funeral. She didn't need to; no one had known. She had gasped awake as a creature of the night. She had been all-alone in a hospital room, not knowing what happened to her and fighting urges she didn't understand. But she had learned because that's who she was. She wasn't what people thought of her. She wasn't one who let life dictate to her what she should be. She was a fighter and a warrior. She took what life had to dish out and she made it what she wanted

That's what she would do now. Life had dished out death; she would make it what she wanted. She would stay by her loved ones and find ways to communicate with them.

But not before she went through this rite of passage. Caroline was big on them. She believed in the landmarks of life. So here she stood, watching her mom and friends bury her body. Matt stood next to her mom with tears rolling down his cheek. How sweet was Matt? His blue eyes clouded with tears. Elena was there, flanked by a Salvatore on each side. Caroline watched the absolute grief in Stefan's eyes and it filled her with sadness. Elena was crying softly and Damon put his arms around her. He looked sad and regretful but his focus was mostly in the woman he now held. That was obvious.

Bonnie ran away from her and she didn't come today. It hurt Caroline not to be able to see her again. Why had she left her in the park? Why couldn't Caroline follow her? Why couldn't she follow Klaus? She would worry about it later. Now, she wanted to concentrate on her mom.

Liz just stared at the glass coffin in front of her. Caroline didn't want to look at her dead self but it was impossible not to follow the direction of her mother's eyes. That morning, Rebekah had come in with Matt and helped her mother arrange everything. Caroline was shocked to see the Original there and had rolled her eyes at her planning attempts but she was more than pleased with what the woman had come up with. Though the glass case was completely a Snow White rip off, Caroline kind of liked the idea of it. It was open to allow everyone to say goodbye. The beautiful flowers were a nice touch too.

She was brought out of her musings when she felt the mood shift in the group. Elena stiffened and Damon looked down after wincing. Stefan looked away and Matt just held her mother's hand. Klaus looking grief-stricken and tried to come closer, but Elena stepped forward.

"You need to leave. Sheriff Forbes is dealing with enough right now; we all are, and we don't want to have to deal with you at the moment," She said angrily.

He remained impassive.

"It's ok." She heard her mother say, "He can stay. Everyone who loved her should be here." Her voice cracked.

So he stood by her mom as everyone said individual goodbyes and words about her. She watched the movement of his jaw and the bobbing in his throat.

When the moment came for him, everyone else averted their eyes. He walked to the casket, lifted the lid and leaned in. He whispered how sorry he was for leaving her unprotected. Caroline moved closer and saw with widened eyes as his fangs dropped and sank into his lower lip. No one else seemed to notice.

He moved even closer to her lips and touched her chin placing a kiss on her lips. She witnessed the blood as it dropped in her mouth. Then he took her hand and placed the princess diamond bracelet on her wrist. The bracelet he had given her on her birthday.

"You took everything with you when you died. Forever would mean nothing without you. That's why you can't go," He whispered

* * *

**_~0~_**

Everyone else was gone but Caroline was still at the graveyard. She couldn't seem to go anywhere else. She wondered if this was her purgatory. Would she hang out here forever where her body was buried? That had always been her worst nightmare.

She had been 7 when her grandma died. She didn't sleep for weeks with thoughts of her sweet Grammy forever hanging out in a cemetery. So Caroline would sneak out during the day and go to her grave to keep her company. She would talk to Grammy and tell her about all the things she was missing. At night she couldn't sleep and would cry thinking of the loneliness people went through when they died. Her mom finally figured out what was happening and told her about heaven. That brought back her peace but sometimes, the fear would sneak in. She had forever been relieved when she realized that she died and came back after Katherine smothered her.

A movement brought her back from the memories and she saw a truck being slowly backed in facing her grave.

She saw Klaus. He walked slowly and stood back as he instructed his men to remove the casket from the ground.

She frowned watching his grief. She reached to touch his shoulder thinking that maybe, just maybe he could feel her comfort. He tensed. Could he feel her?

His men removed the casket from the ground and he moved away from her. Two other men brought out a brand new casket. He took out her body himself and placed it in it. He was gentle with her, touching her cheek softly as he laid her the padded silk. He warned the men they better do the same as they carried the coffin inside the truck. He sat with the casket in the back of the truck. She watched as his tears fell.. He wiped them away furiously before he raised his head.

Caroline was so focused on him, she didn't notice someone else had walked inside the truck until he looked up.

"This better work or this world..." He said trying for harsh but just sounding pained and hurt.

"It will work. She will come back," Bonnie reassured him staring at the casket. Then she looked up and smiled. "Go to sleep Caroline," she whispered a few words the ghost couldn't understand.

Caroline opened her mouth to speak but everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Great hugs and thanks to my betas Anastasiadreams, Livingdeadblondequeen and EternityofKlaroline._**

**_Also to the talented Klaroline-Fantasies for our amazing cover._**

**_Love you all,_**

**_Jay_**

* * *

**~0~**

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

Katherine had been in Elijah's embrace all of 5 minutes before Klaus burst through the door. She looked at Elijah in shock while grabbing him tightly. Her face showed the doom she felt creeping up her spine.

"Niklaus, you are not going to drain her. I won't allow you to harm…" Elijah stoically began, only to be interrupted with a dismissive waive of his brother's hand.

"Save it, Lijah. I don't have time for this. All I need is a couple of blood bags. Then you and your doppelganger here can sail off into the sunset with my blessings.

Elijah gritted his teeth. "You're back to the idea of making hybrids?"

"Worry not, brother. I do not intend on making hybrids. If that were the plan, I would just use Astrid. Isn't that what you believe me capable of?" Klaus said, jabbing his brother and watching him wince. Klaus knew Elijah remembered that he had accused him once of planning to use his daughter to create himself an army.

Enjoying his brother's discomfort, Klaus continued, "I just need a couple of bags of her precious doppelganger blood. She can go to hell if she wants to or spend her life with you, which is, of course, no different."

"What do you need them for if not hybrids?" Elijah asked not convinced.

"I have my reasons." Klaus answered flatly.

After a few seconds, Klaus could tell Elijah knew what he was doing.

"Niklaus, you cannot continue to tamper with nature this way. Let Caroline go." His brother tried to reason.

"Elijah, either you let me take the blood peacefully and willingly or I promise you, I will take it by force and won't leave a drop in her," He threatened.

Elijah tried to speak again but Katherine stopped him.

"You can have the blood under the condition that after this, we are even. You'll never terrorize or haunt me again. I'm free."

"When did this thing between us become a democracy, Katerina?" Klaus mocked.

"It's time, Klaus. That's my only stipulation," she pleaded.

"Very well. You have my word," Klaus replied.

Two hours later, he walked out of the house with two bags of fresh doppelganger blood and a witch on his heels.

* * *

**~0~**

_**Back to the present**_

It was the Winter Solstice, a sacred day. It was a night when nature was open to all the magic in the world. On this night, anything could happen if you possessed the right elements. Klaus had them all, including the aid of the full moon.

With Bonnie's guidance he had arranged for the 7 witches representing the 7 types of white magic —Talismanic, Ceremonial, Invocative, Sympathetic, Illusionary magic, Divinatory magic— as well as a Voodoo priestess. The crown piece was Lucy Bennett, who had agreed to help him at her cousin's request. She walked around in a circle dropping the little teeth out of the jar that Klaus had collected from the Forbes house.

The witches began the chant and Caroline appeared.

She was outside the circle, watching everything. She materialized out of nowhere and she couldn't move; she was grounded. She felt like had been sleeping. She saw Bonnie outside the circle as well and directly across from her. Her eyes were wide with confusion as she failed to understand what was happening. She tried to yell out to Bonnie; her friend was concentrating too hard to pay attention to her.

Her eyes shifted to Klaus and saw the flashes of yellow in his eyes. The full moon was affecting him but he was intent on what was happening in the circle.

Suddenly she felt a movement, a small tremble beneath her feet. Soon, she began to levitate. She looked around her and she saw the same was happening to Bonnie. They were shifted in four motions around the circle, north, south, east and west. Then, she felt herself being spun and lifted higher in the air, until she fell in the middle of the circle. Everything was being sucked out of her, leaving her immobile. Her eyes were still open and she saw Bonnie across from her.

The full moon reached its apex. Lucy asked for the blood. Klaus handed her a bag of the doppelganger's blood. Next, Rebekah came in with Klaus' baby girl. She handed Astrid to Klaus. She pulled a syringe and drew blood causing the child to cry. Klaus soothed her by whispering in her ear and patting her back as he held her against him.

Liz's blood was poured in first. Caroline felt as if something had been pumped into her. The doppelganger blood followed and then the baby's blood.

They needed the heart of a werewolf. Klaus signaled and two werewolves were brought in. One was a young, attractive dirty blonde man whose eyes widened as he saw the approaching Klaus. The other tried to run only to be blocked by Rebekah. Klaus pulled both their hearts out before they could blink. Both hearts went into the circle with the rest of the blood. He bit his wrist and lets his own blood drop in.

The earth began to shake.

Caroline was finally able to move and she reached for Bonnie's hand but they began to drift apart and away from each other. Bonnie mouthed, "it's ok." She then smiled and said, "I love you."

Rebekah stepped in and snapped Bonnie's neck. Caroline wanted to scream, but before she could open her mouth, she was lifted high in the air. She felt oxygen as it rushed through her nose and into her lungs.

She was breathing!

Before she could question it, she spun around and saw birds flying in every direction making a circle around her. Soon they began to fall. She followed suit as she fell into the ground.

She felt everything in the drop. The fear, the air, the cold and finally the pain of hitting the soil but was immediately rendered unconscious as everything around her went pitch black.

* * *

**~0~**

Contrary to popular opinion, Niklaus Mikaelson did know how to be patient. The Original Hybrid knew how to bide his time, but the wait tonight was making him desperate. He paced the room going from one end to the next. He looked at the chair he had been sitting in for hours just waiting.

And nothing happened.

He walked to the window and looked out. It was dark outside and he wondered if it was merely a reflection of his feelings. He turned and looked behind him then back into the night.

He just needed to continue being patient. There was that word again.

Yet, dawn was coming.

* * *

**~0~**

Rebekah was thoroughly enjoying herself. She smirked as she watched her. She would only trade this chance to be in the room next door at the right moment. Though, this is incredibly amusing to her.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Bonnie paused and asked clearly not happy being stared at. She went back to sipping from the blood bag.

Rebekah's eyes widened and her mouth opened in mock shock. "Bonnie Bennett, I am shocked. Using profanity like a common wench and drinking like a bonafied blood slut."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She was currently lying in the Mikaelson guestroom bed with Rebekah sitting on the side of the bed making sure she had everything she needed. Rebekah sighed, thinking of the irony.

"Is she…" Bonnie asked, changing the subject.

"Not yet. Nik's with her. But go ahead; don't let that stop you from sipping." She smiled maliciously.

"Don't you have anywhere else to be?" Bonnie asked, looking vexed.

"I do. But I prefer spending time with you." The Original smiled brightly.

* * *

**~0~**

Darkness surrounded her and though she tried to focus her eyes, she couldn't see a thing. She didn't know how long she had been here, but panic was beginning to set in. What if this was her new forever? Alone in the dark. Where was Bonnie?

Then she heard it. It was a desperate scream. A child.

She gasped awake. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes darted everywhere at once like marbles rolling. All she could see was a thick haze. She clutched her heart to find no beat, no comfort. She could discern light. It was soft like candlelight. In other circumstances, she would have found it soothing but she was disoriented and it was all blurry.

There was a movement and someone approached. She opened her mouth to ask who it was.

Then her eyes focused and he was there.

Klaus

He leaned towards her, touching her cheek. She felt his hand, leaned against it, cherishing the warmth.

"You can see me?" she asked finding her voice.

He smiled and leaned in further. She watched his eyes widen., She smiled even though she was confused.

"How is this possible?" She whispered as his hands touched her face.

Klaus touched her features as he had only done a few times before, both times after he fed her his blood to save her life, and that fated day in the woods. He had memorized everything down to the perfect imperfections that composed the face that haunted him since the first day he met her.

He kissed her then, because nothing could have stopped him. It was slow and sweet. Her hands reached behind his head to pull him closer as her lips parted of their own accord. Her fingers slowly traced the side of his head, the shape of his ears. His tongue entered her mouth slow, almost shyly but once it felt the flicker from hers, it became unleashed. It was like storming through your house, knowing every corner of it. His hands crushed her to him and the kiss became heated, passionate.

It was becoming frenzied and they grabbed at each other, trying to meld into the other person.

But just as sudden, she pulled back. "Bonnie!" She began to get off the bed.

"She's fine. I promise you. I wouldn't harm your friend. You'll see her soon," he said grasping her arms.

She nodded believing him. Then her body heaved forward.

"Something's wrong," she whispered then grabbed at her throat.

He realized he was running out time and explained everything.

"Caroline…It wasn't easy to bring you back. I had to do things..." he paused, not quite knowing how to relay everything.

She looked confused and her body was beginning to react.

"I brought you back through a spell. You have the werewolf gene in you now but if I don't turn you, you will die. I need to make you into a hybrid. We don't have much time," He said quickly.

She began to shake her head. Her mind asked a million questions, she was too panicked to verbalize. She started to cry and pull at her hair.

He grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes.

"It was the only way, love. It was my fault you died. I didn't get there in time. But listen to me, if I don't turn you, you'll die. You once told me you don't want to die. Is that still true?" He asked tensely.

She stared at him for a while, not saying anything, then finally nodded her head.

He exhaled in relief. It was better if he didn't have to force this on her, which he would have if she refused.

He bit his wrist and offered it to her. She took it and drank his blood.

Once she removed her mouth from his wrist, he asked, "You remember what's next?" She had to die all over again. She nodded.

"I'll call Rebekah to do it…" he started to tell her but she stopped him.

"You do it," she said resolutely

"I can't be the one. I won't be the one to snap your neck." he said,

"You have to. I don't want anyone else, especially not your sister," She insisted stubbornly. "It's either you or no one at all."

He accepted, having no other choice.

"I'm sorry," he muttered before reaching quickly behind her and snapping her neck in one swift motion. Horror filled him immediately and he was disgusted with himself. He did it the thing he said he never would do.

He killed her.

He tried to brush it off telling himself he was being ridiculous. She would soon wake up again. Then, he would make it up to her. She would be alive again and that's what mattered.

Dawn was coming…again.

* * *

**~0~**

He waited, as always. He was always waiting for Caroline it seemed. In the time she had been asleep, he had gone to check up on Bonnie. Now he just needed her to wake up so they could complete this process and begin the new phase of their lives.

She woke up with a gasp for the second time, eyes wide. She looked around the room until her eyes focused on him. He walked to the bed and handed her a small vial.

"Drink it quickly before pain sets in," he told her.

The smell of blood assailed her and her hands reached for the vial and downed it immediately. As she looked up, her beautiful blue eyes flashed yellow and her fangs dropped. He'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He found his voice.

"Welcome back, love," he whispered softly, touching the veins around her eyes.

Her eyes, so cold now, turn on him and she swats his hand away from her face.

He's taken aback by the move. "How do you feel?"

"What do you care?" She replied with dark venom in her voice.

* * *

Vulkodlak - is a word that comes from Serbian Folklore. It refers to both Vampire and Werewolf...I've taken liberties with it.

_**So...Our girl is back!**_

_**What did you think? Please let me know. I'm dying to hear what you think of this chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello again. I hope you are all doing well. I want to start by thanking you for reading, following, favoring, and reviewing. Special thanks to my betas Anastasiadreams, livingdeadblondequeen and EternityofKlaroline._**

**_To answer some of your questions:_**

_Caroline is still Caroline. She's just a tad bit different…_

_That was indeed Klaus' kid at the beginning (btw, this is not going to be like Abridged and Saved. I'm not going to give the child or her mother too much of a prominent in this story, except for some strategic stuff. Btw, did you catch her name?) It will be about Caroline and Klaus' struggle and secondarily about Bonnie._

**_I hope you enjoy. Also, I love to hear from you, what you think of the story so far, even your speculations._**

**_Jay_**

* * *

**~0~**

Klaus blinked a couple of times. Then recovered and tried again. "Caroline?"

She didn't answer him at first. She was staring at him or past him. He wasn't sure. He repeated her name again.

"What!" She said hostile. "What do you want?" She jumped out of the bed and the eyes that looked at him did not seem like the same that embraced him earlier.

"I want to know how you are," He said carefully, not moving from where he was.

She seemed erratic and confused.

"I'm fine. Where's Bonnie?" Then she seemed to remember. "Did you have your psycho sister kill her?" She turned and pointed at him.

"No. Yes. Not technically. I told you I didn't hurt her," He answered feeling a little stung. "Is something wrong?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?" She said clearly annoyed.

It was his first time asking.

"Your reactions are just…different," He began.

"Why? Because I'm not falling at your feet because you brought me back? Why did you anyway? I want nothing to do with you. You were supposed to leave me alone," She spat.

He was so taken aback, he could not think of how to reply.

"I don't understand," He said more to himself than her. He made a mental note to call Lucy. "Let me take you to see Bonnie."

At that her eyes lit up a bit and he had to look away from her.

Hurt.

* * *

**~0~**

She followed him down the hall and he knocked on a door. When he opened it, she saw Bonnie sitting on a big four-poster bed and she ran to her. Bonnie stood up and the two women embraced.

Embracing her best friend tightly, Caroline smiled. She leaned in to breathe in Bonnie's familiar scent but something was different and she pulled back to ask but was interrupted by the voice of another woman.

"I would say it's nice to see you Caroline, but…" She turned around to see Rebekah standing there. She did not notice her before.

"Can we have some time alone?" Caroline asked, dismissing the Original sister.

"You want time alone with Bonnie, not Nik?" Undeterred, Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "Well, this is interesting."

Bonnie frowned and her eyes flew to Klaus. He kept watching Caroline. His expression was schooled but Bonnie could sense something was wrong.

"Come on, Rebekah, let's give them have time to re-acquaint themselves," He said as he almost dragged his sister from the room.

Once outside, Rebekah turned to him. "What's happening?"

He ignored her question. "I'm going to make some phone calls. Keep Hayley away from them, especially Caroline."

Rebekah was about to protest until he silenced her with a look. She knew what that meant. She left him alone.

He went to his bedroom. Once there he ran his hands through his hair thinking about her words. She seemed so cold and indifferent. Not at all the woman she seemed to be just a couple of hours ago. Did something happen in the transition?

He dialed Lucy.

"Something's wrong. You need to come immediately," He said flatly, hanging up before she could respond.

He sat down in a chair not moving, not breathing, and ignoring the feeling of dread on the pit of his stomach.

* * *

**~0~**

"How do you feel?" Bonnie started with a warm smile.

"I feel fine," She said not smiling.

"We brought you back!" Bonnie said and her eyes filled.

"I know." She finally smiled. "Thank you, Bon."

"Klaus did most of the work. He wouldn't give up," Bonnie said, watching her friend's reaction. She had noticed how indifferent Caroline seemed to him when he was in the room.

Her friend's face completely changed at the mention of Klaus. It became distant. "I saw Rebekah snap your neck. Why?"

Bonnie nodded. "He turned me."

Caroline's mouth dropped open.

"He had to. I couldn't do it anymore, Care. I couldn't be the anchor anymore."

Bonnie explained to her what happened, how she and Klaus had gotten together to bring her back.

"I'm sorry Bon," Caroline said,,grasping Bonnie's hand tightly.

"I'm not. It was really painful. And seeing you about to cross…I can't go through that. I experienced Jesse," she confessed.

Caroline gasped, "Oh Bon. So that's why you ran from me?"

Bonnie nodded. "Caroline? What's going on with you and Klaus?"

Caroline seemed to stiffen. "It is as it always was. Did he think it would be any different?"

* * *

**~0~**

He sat on the bed with a smile on his face. The blonde lying on his stomach was lining his six-pack with her fingertips. He wove his own fingers into her mane of hair.

"So Niklaus brought back the girl from the dead and turned her witch friend, who happened to be a Bennett witch." His eyes are pensive while she nods against him.

"I don't know what he sees in her. She's an insufferable, neurotic twit," She said haughtily. "But he's really hung up on her."

"He must be to have gone through all the trouble. Niklaus never allows anyone to veer him off a goal and from what you tell me, this girl has that power." Marcel sounded amazed if not a little incredulous. "And why would your brother turn a Bennett witch? Their powers are so much more useful." He inquired.

"I don't know. He didn't give me much explanation about the witch. I still can't believe he used Astrid's blood. Nik really doesn't give a damn about anyone." She said bitterly.

"He obviously cares about Caroline…" He began then stopped as she raised her head to glare at him. He knew better than to anger her. He pulled her up, dragging her against his naked body, and kissed her. "Let's stop talking about your brother." His tongue swooped in her mouth.

She ground herself against him. "Yes, let's."

* * *

**~0~**

"I don't understand..." Bonnie frowned. "You called him to say you wanted to be with him? You were going to leave Mystic Falls to come be with him."

Confusion flashed on Caroline's face but it quickly went away. She shrugged.

"You do remember that, right? We talked about it the day before it all happened," Bonnie asked.

"I remember." Was all Caroline said letting go of her hand.

"I didn't agree with what you were doing but after seeing how far he would go to bring you back, to protect your mom. He loves you," Bonnie told her.

Caroline laughed harshly,. "Oh my God, Bon. What are you, sired to him now? Why are you defending him so much?"

Fear crossed over Bonnie's face. She had not considered that.

"I'm kidding Bon." She softened and grabbed her friend's hand. "It's his fault I died both times. He ruined my life. I've been nothing but a pawn for him and now I've become his pawn. I'm sick of it. I don't even know why he brought me back. Most likely it had nothing to do with me. He did it for himself," She said almost angrily.

"Care…I was part of that…Bringing you back. Do you hate me?" Bonnie asked looking down then back up.

Caroline smiled again. "I could never hate you, Bon. You're my best friend." She hugged her.

Over her shoulder, Bonnie's eyes filled with apprehension.

A knock on the door had them both turning to look at it. The door opened and Caroline had an instant flashback to the circle. She was the woman that presided over the ceremony. Behind the woman was Klaus. A cold rage she couldn't explain filled her.

Bonnie walked to the woman and embraced her. "Lucy!"

Her cousin smiled at her. Then turned her eyes to the other woman. "Hello Caroline. Nice to see you back on this side," She said warmly.

Caroline smiled faintly at her.

"Caroline, how are you feeling?" Klaus finally spoke.

"I'm fine," She said flatly barely looking at him. She turned to Lucy and said, "Thank you for everything you did."

"You should thank Klaus. You both should. He was the one to gather all that was needed and brought everyone together," Lucy said.

Bonnie nodded and turned to look at Klaus with a smile. "Thank you."

"Thank you," Caroline said in a low voice but it was nothing more than a formality. She didn't look at him.

The other three people in the room looked at each other.

"Lucy is going to get a read on you," Klaus said to her directly.

Caroline frowned. "What does that mean?"

"She just wants to look at us, read our auras, make sure we are doing ok after coming back." Bonnie quickly jumpsed in.

Caroline looked reluctant but she nodded.

Klaus and Bonnie left the room so Lucy can begin.

* * *

**~0~**

They walked to Klaus' office. He sat in his chair behind the desk staring at the surface of it. She sat across from him. They stayed in silence for a bit until she broke it.

"Something's off with her, really off," Bonnie whispered.

He nodded.

"She's acting like she did when we first met."

"But it's only when…" Bonnie stops and looks away.

"When?" He presses

She shakes her head.

"Tell me. Now," He demanded.

Bonnie blurted out, "It's only when we talk about you." Her eyes went wide. She had not meant to say that.

Klaus ignored her reaction. He sat back on his chair, his eyes moving a bit erratically. He looked like his whole world was falling apart.

"I want you to always stay by her side. Don't leave her alone," He told her.

They heard Lucy call out, and he flashed out of the room. Bonnie started to walk then took off after him. When she reached them in her bedroom, she was smiling. It was her first time speeding and she found the feeling amazing.

Her cousin told them that she needed to consult her other witches to figure out what was going on with Caroline.

She went in with Lucy while Klaus went after Caroline who returned to her room.

* * *

**~0~**

Caroline took her time and looked around the room this time around. It was spotless. The furniture was beautifully made. The four poster bed dominated the room. It was big, inviting and soft. A chill she could not explain coursed through her. She turned her eyes away from it and towards the other furniture. The antique boudoir chairs looked regal. The floor to ceiling mirror gave it a modern look that complimented the other pieces. It was a perfect marriage of old world and new.

It was so him yet, it was not exclusively manly. There was a delicate balance, a union of styles. The mixture of light turquoise and brown with gold accents made her think of snobbery and at the same time, she reluctantly thought it beautiful.

She ran her fingers over the dresser and then did the same with all the surfaces in the room. It felt good to touch things again. Everything else she was confused about.

She was back because Bonnie and Klaus brought her back. Nothing had changed between her and Bonnie; she loved her friend. Now they would figure out what to do with their lives. Where would they go? One thing she knew, she didn't want to go back to Mystic Falls.

Suddenly her head snapped up and her nostrils were invaded by a scent. It was so powerful it filled her. She felt her body heat in response and she knew before he reached the door. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips. She ran her hands through her hair and forced herself to breathe and calm down. She struggled to control herself because the energy flowing through her body was too potent. When the door opened, she was at the window looking out.

He walked in but did not come near her. He seemed unsure of how she would react. She did not acknowledge him so he just stood there. Waiting. For her. Again.

"This is not creepy at all," she murmured.

And he smiled. The reaction was typical of her and the sound of her sarcasm, her snarky comments were so endearing, so missed. It made his heart soar.

"That wasn't my intention. I just came to see if you had everything you need," He said feeling a bit hopeful.

Without turning she responded, "I don't need anything, thanks. We will be out of here soon."

"Did you like the room?" He ignored the comment. It was too soon to speak of the other. She was vulnerable and still Caroline…He didn't want to get into it without figuring out what exactly was happening.

"It's nice. When can Bonnie and I leave?" She asked.

"In the closet, you will find your clothes. I figured you would want them. If not, you can buy whatever you need."

She turned to look at him. "What are you talking about?"

He knew that look. He sighed and braced himself.

"Caroline, you're not going anywhere. You're staying here, as we planned," he said softly.

"I'm not staying here." Her eyes resolute and distant.

He tensed but instead of answering he walked back to the alcove. She followed him.

Standing behind him, she reiterated. "Did you hear what I said? I'm not staying."

He moved quickly and she found herself pinned to the wall.

Intentions be damned.

"You're not going anywhere. You will stay here with me. This is your room. We'll figure out whatever it is that's happening with you, fix it, and it will all be as it should be," He said grasping her chin tightly in his hand.

She felt the heat of anger rising and without thinking her arms shot forward. All she could think was getting his hands off her but when she sent him almost flying back, her eyes widened. She stared at her hands. Her eyes flew to him.

They stared at each other. She flashed to him and pushed him again. He grabbed her and they struggled. He tried to restrain her hands but she proved herself as strong by flipping him around and pinning him to the wall.

"I'm stronger now." Wonder filled her voice as her hands went around his neck and she choked him. He flipped their position again and she continued to struggle against him

He looked in her eyes. "Stop," he whispered firmly. As if by magic, her body stopped fighting him.

"What the…" she uttered confused.

He stared at her a little surprised. Then, his eyes darted from left to right and he quickly recovered.

He chuckled as he picked up her hand. "I'm looking forward to teaching you how this all works. For now this is our bedroom which we will share like we planned."

There was no need to change anything; things would be sorted out soon enough.

His phone vibrated and he reached in his pocket. It was Lucy and he began to walk away. He didn't want to have this conversation near Caroline.

She was seething with rage and screamed "I'll make your life miserable. Every single day."

He turned and smirked at her. "I believe that's the first line of duty in every queen's manual."

With that, he left her.

* * *

**~0~**

He flashed out of the house and into the street. He kept going until he reached the agreed on location. It was a La Perle, a perfume shop that disguised the biggest Wiccan shop in New Orleans. The most exotic things could be found here..

The minute he walked in, hostility descended upon the room. They looked at him with disdain and with curled upper lips.

He smirked at them even as he felt a trickle of fear that didn't reflect in his eyes.

They seemed to concentrate as if ready to attack until Lucy stepped out and held her hand up. She walked out of the store, as he followed.

"Do you ever play nice?" She asked after sighing loudly.

"I'm always nice. Your friends are not very…friendly," he said nonplussed.

"Well I hope you keep your good mood. You're going to need it." She walked ahead of him. They reached the docks and she turned to him.

"It's a punishment."

He frowned. "Pardon?"

"Caroline."

He could not explain what his undead heart was doing inside his chest. It was a cross between a flop and a thump.

Lucy continued, "It's nature. We killed two creatures and messed with the animals and her elements, the eclipse. When we altered the careful balance established by death, we really violated all her laws. So it has decided to punish us all where it hurts the most. She will be tied to you but she will despise you. It will be a disambiguation of the sire bond. It will fight within her with the feelings she obviously had for you before she died for good. It will be a constant battle of wills, a constant inner struggle. She will love and hate you in the same breath."

He felt rooted and sinking. He looked at her with his eyes wide and sharp.

When he spoke, it was through gritted teeth "Fix this."

"I can't." She said exhaled deeply. "You…We…We did too much. It's not only you. All of us who participated will be punished. The other side is turning their back on me. Bonnie is sired to you as I'm sure you've realized. There's nothing I can do," She said carefully.

"You need to! What am I supposed to do? I won't let her go! She will not walk away from me!" He screamed..

"No. She can't…Or better said, she won't. You two are bound together by this curse. You won't ever be away from each other. . This is just like any other sire bond. It can be broken. We just need to find the way."

She was trying to reassure him and it only made him angrier,

"She is bonded to you as you are to her."

"No. If she were sired to me, she would want to please me, lo…" he stopped.

She nodded, surprised at the pity she felt for him. She had her own issues to think about. Yet… she couldn't help but feel for him.

"The bond is usually a gift of nature to the Sire. You gave the other person a gift and they are so grateful that they bind their feelings to you as your blood bound them to a life that that cast them away. But this is a punishment… a curse. They gave you the bind but not the feelings. You are not the only one that will struggle, Klaus. This will be hard for her, as well."

His eyes darted from side to side and he could barely contain his rage.

"You say you love her. Can you love her when she's not so lovable? When she fights you every chance…"

He interrupted her with a laugh. "All she has always done is fight me. This won't be new. It's just…different now." After he had a little taste of her feelings, he meant.

"It worked, you know. She is stronger now. You'll have to watch her so she does not lose herself. You are her alpha. No matter what happens you still have that ace under your sleeve." He looked away..

"There's also something else you should know. There's a part of the curse that has not been revealed."

Klaus stared at her and said nothing. .

"Klaus, curses and bonds can be broken. You know that." Lucy added.

He scoffed, "As if I didn't know that!"

The thing was…the last time nature had decided to curse him, it took more than 1000 years to break it.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello!l_**

**_Special Thanks go to my betas Anastasiadreams and Livingdeadblondequeen._**

**_Also super thanks to the talented Cindy aka Klaroline-Fantasies for the awesome artwork!_**

**_I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Jay_**

* * *

_**~0~**_

Caroline dressed with care. She chose black skinny jeans and a silk printed indigo tank top; pairing the patent leather strapped matching shoes to go with it. The color of the top brought out her eyes. She took her time with her hair and searched until she found the perfect matching jewelry. She no longer wondered if he had chosen this himself or had a buyer do it. She didn't care either way.

In the week since she had been here, she had discovered that not only were her old clothes here, but Klaus purchased new ones for her. He didn't tell her about the purchases. She had been looking through her clothes for something to wear when she spotted items she had never seen before.

Rolling her eyes, she went through them and hated herself for wanting to squeal at the designer duds. They were things she had admired in magazines or would have chosen for herself if money were no object. It grated on her that he had such impeccable taste and it pissed her off that he knew what would look good on her.

She was finishing with her make up when Bonnie walked in. She had on one of her old dresses.

"I need something to wear," she huffed.

Caroline pointed to her closet. It was their usual. Bonnie hated her old wardrobe and if she was really honest, and she was, Caroline hated it too. Bonnie tended to dress a bit quirky.

"We should go clothes shopping for you soon, Bon," she yelled as she headed for the door. "See you downstairs."

She walked into the kitchen and wondered where Klaus was. Things were tense at best between them. She barely talked to him. He tried, every day, to talk to her. He bought her things and did nice gestures. Sometimes, she accepted them with a nod. Other times she turned away after mumbling her thanks. She was like a sentenced prisoner in a gilded cage.

Even when he gave her things she absolutely loved, she couldn't seem to muster any gratitude. Her first instinct was to lash out at him, which he seemed to take in stride. But there were moments when she saw the hurt he tried to hide and it flared so many different emotions within her. She felt guilty for being rude. That's not who she was. Really. The way he tried to hide it, his dignity, brought out her anger and then she wanted to hurt him more to shut the guilt out. She preferred it when he lashed out. Hurt didn't suit him.

It usually ended with him leaving the room or in silence. When he left, the agony became even more. She could barely stand to be in his presence but when he was away for too long; she felt anxious. She kept that to herself. When she was antsy she went to her room and locked herself in. Sometimes, she would sit in the bathroom floor and rock herself; pretend she was in her bedroom back in her mother's house. It would ease the anxiety for a bit, until she remembered. Then it was back to the wait, the fear, and the apprehension.

Last night, she had been so relieved when he came home that she immediately laid into him. She accused him of keeping her a prisoner in the house.

She was infuriated when he calmly told her that she was free to go out. He sidestepped her and left again. He didn't come back. She wondered where he went but she would be damned if she asked him.

* * *

**~0~**

Coming back from the kitchen with a glass of blood in her hand, she saw a man she had never seen before in the living room. She walked in and he turned as if surprised to see her there.

"I didn't hear you coming. You must be Caroline." He smiled brightly.

She smiled a little as she nodded. It was impossible not to. The man's joviality was infectious. "And you are?"

"Marcel." He reached for her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"Ah, the malcontent son?" She said while he still held her hand.

He raised an eyebrow in question.

She laughed, taking her hand back from his hold. "Klaus told me about you. You've made some waves and name for yourself," she said over her shoulder, strolling to the Victorian chair and taking a seat, her mind replaying the conversation they had after graduation. She leaned back regally and brought one long limb over the other as she took another sip of her blood. With her other hand, she gracefully waved to the seat near her.

Normally, she was not this friendly with a stranger. It puzzled her how she'd been with this guy. Maybe it was her new queen of the manor status. She almost chuckled at the thought.

"Klaus is not here, you know," she announced as she regarded him closely. Before he opened his mouth again, she had him pegged as a gorgeous liar. He was like Klaus' son and she concluded the son had learned a lot from the father, the deceptive smile especially.

"I came to see Rebekah, actually," he said, without losing the smile.

She rewarded him with one of her own. "Oh"

He chuckled softly. "It's not what you think?"

She lowered her lashes and leaned forward a bit. "I didn't know you could read minds." She smirked at the way his eyes widened. "But something tells me it's exactly what I think."

Marcel stared at her for a minute. There was something about this girl. Something about her body language that seemed almost familiar and intimidating. He liked challenges. Hell, he had been in love with Rebekah for a long time. He couldn't put his finger on this one, though.

He was saved from answering her when Klaus followed by Rebekah walked in the room. Marcel didn't stand up. Rebekah was right. There was a possessive look in Klaus' eyes. His eyes moved to Rebekah who was observing with what looked to be boredom. He wasn't fooled.

Klaus' gaze went directly to Caroline. His next words confirmed and sent a message.

"Marcel, mate." He walked and stood beside Caroline's chair. "I see you met my Caroline." His hand descended to her shoulder.

Caroline tensed, making sure she didn't show it outwardly. She kept the venom out of her voice as she gently chided him, "You keep forgetting, I'm not your property."

Klaus took her hand and lifted it. "I never forget, love. My pride just gets carried away." He pressed his lips to her fingers.

For a minute the feeling of his full lips on her knuckles was enough to transport her back to that day in the woods in the Salvatore property. It seemed so long ago and yet it was like she could still feel his lips on every part of her body. His hands had ripped her camisole and as she arched her neck, the back of her head pressed to the dead leaves, she spotted the pearl like buttons scattered all around them.

Now her heart began to flutter and his eyes on her seemed to focus deeper. She had the feeling he could read her every thought. For a minute, they were both back there again until Rebekah's shrill voice managed to cut through the spell.

"Marcel, what exactly did you need? Or did you come here to meet Nik's new…mate?" She made sure to say it loud enough.

The two hybrids looked away from each other. Caroline stood up as she heard Bonnie coming down the stairs.

"Bonnie and I are going out," she announced standing up. "Girl time."

Klaus nodded but said nothing. When Bonnie appeared at the door, Caroline joined her and he spoke, "You ladies should stay together. Call me if you find any issues."

Caroline gave him a wary look.

"Two new vampires are bound to cause a stir," he said as he looked at Bonnie meaningfully.

She nodded and turned to look toward the man she had never met before. Klaus introduced her to Marcel, who stood up and shook her hand.

Caroline, not missing a beat, smiled politely at Marcel and said goodbye, taking Bonnie's arm. She rolled her eyes at Rebekah and nodded at Klaus before walking out.

Klaus stared after them, then excused himself and went to the office.

"I don't get it." Rebekah grumbled.

"It's easy. She challenges him. Nothing's sexier than that kind of challenge." Marcel tilted his head to where Caroline had walked out.

"He would kill you where you stand if you even think about it," she spat bitterly.

"Come on, Rebekah. I'm not thinking anything," he defended himself.

Rebekah scoffed in his face and walked away.

* * *

**~0~**

"Marcel seems…" Bonnie took a sip of her drink.

Caroline laughed. "Yes, he does. Though I think he has something going with Rebekah."

"Oh." Bonnie frowned.

"I think he would look better with you," Caroline announced.

"Care, you said he's with the Original bitch." Bonnie reminded her.

"Yeah, but I saw the look he gave you…and I saw the look you gave him," she said pointing at her friend then wiggling her finger. "You want."

Bonnie rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the smile away. "Did you see that mouth?"

"Yup and that body. And he's so much older." Caroline paused to drink then let it linger before adding, "He can teach you things instead of you teaching him."

The not so veiled shot hit its intended target. It also brought a pang of guilt to Bonnie. Bonnie knew Caroline always thought she sacrificed too much for Jeremy. She didn't realize how much until a while after she came back.

The days after her resurrection, Bonnie was so happy to be alive that her and Jeremy had barely talked. Before, whenever she wasn't dealing with a dead supernatural crossing to the other side through her she got lost in young Jeremy's eagerness, though sometimes awkward, lovemaking. Caroline was right. Bonnie had taught him what he knew.

But…

They've been friends for too long for her to just take the shot and not return it…

"I guess that's all the experience you got, talking." Bonnie smirked back at her.

"Touché," she said as she regarded her drink.

"Care," Bonnie said cautiously. "You never did tell me everything about that."

Caroline's eyes remained on her drink. When she looked up Bonnie jumped back almost falling out of her chair.

"Bon?"

Bonnie stepped back dramatically from the table. Now everyone in the bar was looking at them. She was scared but sat back again.

"Your eyes were different…yellow." She whispered. "I'm sorry. I overreacted. It's just you," she said, ashamed.

"Don't be. I used to have the same reaction to Tyler's. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I don't even know how that happened. Please don't be scared of me." Caroline reached for her hand. "You know I would never hurt you."

"I know."

* * *

**~0~**

They had been talking business and the ins and outs of the city for a good hour and a half before Marcel brought it up.

"So now I see what kept you in Mystic Falls," Marcel commented casually.

"This is not like Lorette or even our favorite waitress," Klaus said standing and coming around the desk. "She's not a game and if she does become one, it would be one you wouldn't survive."

"Niklaus…"

"Mine, Marcel," he said like an affirmation. It was so strong it was almost a growl.

Marcel nodded. "You know better than to think I would do that."

"No, I don't," Klaus answered. "This is why I'm saying it; I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Marcel assured him with a straight face. Then he smiled again. "What do I need to know about the lovely Bonnie?"

Klaus serious face slowly evolved into a smirk.

* * *

**~0~**

They came back to the house and Caroline immediately went to her room. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Klaus or any of the others. Bonnie walked to the kitchen to get some blood, when she turned Klaus was on the other side of the island.

"How was your outing?" He asked.

"Good."

"Did you have any trouble?" He asked.

"No."

"Bonnie," he simply said.

"Please, Klaus. Just go talk to her. Don't make me tell you," she pleaded. "She's a little freaked out. She turned her eyes on me." Her eyes widened in horror and she covered her mouth.

"It's ok, sweetheart," he said patting her head and placing a chaste kiss on it. "I'll go talk to her. You go ahead and finish your drink."

He walked away.

Bonnie drank three bags of blood before she felt herself calm down.

* * *

**~0~**

When he walked in the room, she quickly moved to the window and pretended to look at something in the street. He felt unsure as to how to approach her. She rebuffed anything from him. He treaded carefully.

"Did you like what you saw of the city?"

"It's great. Lively Creole with old Southern charm," she said making him smile.

"When you're ready, I can show you more. Non-tourist spots," he said with joviality.

She said nothing. However, she turned to him and her arms went to hug her body.

"What is it?" He said calmly. He couldn't press or she would retreat and she seemed like she wanted to say something.

"My eyes changed today," she whispered. "I scared Bon."

His face softened and so did his voice when he spoke again.

"It's only normal, Caroline. You're a hybrid now, though a very young one. In the beginning, it may happen because it's tied to your emotions. When you are feeling strongly about something, it can involuntarily happen." He walked closer but sat on the bed across from her. The deliberate, non-threatening approach was killing him. He wanted to grab her and pull her on to his lap. "You wouldn't hurt Bonnie on purpose. She knows that."

A hint of a smile played at the corners of her lips and he felt his heartbeat quicken. She inhaled and he knew she heard it. Then she looked away and he felt himself plummet again.

"Like I said, it has to do with your emotions. If you are feeling something deep, your nature takes over. What was happening when your eyes shifted?" He asked.

"We were just talking," she evaded.

"What about?" He pressed.

"Just girl things. Best friend stuff." Her tone implied she wouldn't budge.

He resisted the urge to grit his teeth. He had to go at this slowly.

"We'll be having an event here soon. The mayor has been asking me to host a charity event. I could use your help with the planning unless you would rather Bekah does it?"

It was a cheap ploy. He knew it and the way she was looking at him told him she knew it too.

"I can do it and Bonnie can help," she said, hiding her excitement.

"Thank you, love. I want to introduce you to New Orleans Society."

And just like that the make believe truce, crashed and burnt.

"As what exactly?" she turned to him.

"As their queen, of course."

She scoffed loudly. "Seriously?" She laughed. "You want to introduce me as your what…girlfriend? I want nothing to do with you, Klaus."

He remained still. His eyes down and when they looked back at her, they seem to trap her where she stood and the laughter died within her.

"You're not my girlfriend. That's a human title. I'm not human and I'm not a boy." A tiny smirk played at the corner of his mouth. Her mind flashed back to a moment when he had made a promise just like that, mocking her, having no intention of following up on his words. But he went very serious as he delivered the next words.

"I'm introducing you as my mate, Caroline, the queen of my kingdom."

She shook her head. "I will never be with you the way you want. Why can't you get that?"

"Yes, we will. We're mated, love. Remember? There was no choice in mating. Not for you, not for me. You'll just have to get used to it, again."

He walked out of the room leaving her where she stood in confusion. Something nagged at her. His words continued to play on her mind. There's something she should be remembering but couldn't.

* * *

**~0~**

He found Bonnie and took her by the arm. He flashed out of the house with her until he was a block away from the house.

"What were you talking about when Caroline's eyes shifted?"

She swallowed and a chill went through her remembering.

"Tell me!"

"We were talking about you…you know…" she said, suddenly embarrassed.

"What? Be clear," he pressed her.

"Your time in the woods behind the Salvatore property when she was gone all that time," she explained.

"What did Caroline say?"

"Nothing. I asked her about it and her eyes just changed."

He nodded. "Go back home and stay with her. Don't leave her alone."

He turned and walked away from her.

This time, he smiled.

* * *

**~0~**

Rebekah was talking to Hayley when Caroline came into the living room. She took a look between both of them and turned to leave without acknowledging them.

"Are you looking for my brother?" Rebekah called out.

Caroline turned with a smile. "No, I saw him not long ago. He proclaimed me queen, then left."

"Oh I'm sorry. I was going to tell you where you could find him," The Original said in a gleeful tone.

Hayley just stared at Caroline with a face of disgust. They rarely saw each other. The first time had been Caroline's second day at the house.

_She had woken up and given herself a pep talk when she realized that indeed the day before was the new truth in her life. She had bathed and dressed and decided to leave her room. The day before she had not left except to go to Bonnie's room and come back. He had blood brought to her. She could hear hushed whispers outside. In order to hear clearly she really had to concentrate and she didn't care to. She suspected a spell kept the silence in the room. She remembered Klaus once telling her over the phone he kept sane in the house by shutting out the noise. She had not fully understood and she blamed it on the shameless flirting they engaged in prior to her last death. She chuckled, remembering that, but it went as soon as it came._

_She walked out of the room and walked down the first set of stairs. She noticed her walk was different. She walked on the balls of her feet and didn't make noise. At the moment, she heard the faintest of steps and knew someone was coming towards her. As she turned at the stairs her eyes bumped into a pair of darker ones she had not seen in more than a year. The darker set of eyes bulged at facing her blue-green ones. Hayley opened her mouth but before she could scream, Caroline was on her._

_Caroline's hand went to the she wolf's throat and she lifted her off the floor. Her hand squeezed tight and she didn't say a word. She didn't need to. The only noises between them were the chocking, sputtering sounds. A pleased smile spread upon Caroline's lips as she watched the woman's eyes. They clouded in fear of her impending death. Caroline had never felt this way. She wanted to watch Hayley exhale her last breath, remembering the way she had trusted the woman who would become the catalyst of 13 tragedies in one night. As the thoughts ran through her head, she heard Klaus and Rebekah behind her. Klaus was asking her to let the woman go. But it was the scream that did it. She heard the cry of a child. It was the same one that woke her from death. She released Hayley and watched as Rebekah went to help her stand up._

_She and Klaus stared at each other. Rebekah took Hayley away_.

Since that day Klaus made sure they were never much in each other's company.

Rebekah repeated her question again bringing Caroline out of her reverie.

Silently sighing, Caroline turned to Rebekah. "Well, go ahead. You are obviously dying to," The hybrid urged her.

Bonnie walked in just then.

"Well, he probably went to cleanse his palate with Camille," The Original said with a smile.

"Who is Camille?"

"A sweet little blonde waitress. She's you without the bitch part and controlling issues," Hayley chimed in.

"If I were you Hayley, I wouldn't mess with me. You owe me one," Caroline warned. "As for you, Rebekah, shouldn't you be taking care of your son?"

"Excuse me? What son?" the other blonde frowned.

"Marcel, of course, silly. Didn't you and Klaus raise him together?" She waved at them as she signaled Bonnie to follow.

"That was extra evil," Bonnie chuckled.

"That bitch deserved it. Come on."

"Where are we going?" Bonnie asked.

"To a bar. Aren't you thirsty? I could sure use a drink."

* * *

**~0~**

Klaus returned to the house to find his brother there.

Soon after Bonnie and Caroline left the house, Elijah had strolled through the front door. He walked to where Rebekah sat with Hayley. As soon as she saw him come in, the brunette stood up and started to walk out. His hand shot out to stop her.

"Hayley…" He began.

"What!" She snapped. Her hand going to her waist, her body language emanating hostility. "What can you possibly say to me? You up and left and you never even told me about your long lost love."

"I…I didn't expect to see her again and now I'm trying to protect her," he said calmly.

Klaus pretended he didn't hear the muffled argument going on before he opened the door. Hayley was practically foaming at the mouth. The permanent pout on her face seemed only to intensify with the daggers shooting out of her eyes.

"Big brother, how great to have you back. I trust the lovely Katerina has recovered and is back to her harping ways?" He smiled as he went to serve himself a drink.

"Niklaus," Elijah admonished.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" He asked looking at Hayley. "You know, sweetheart, if I were you, I would be most afraid of that version of the doppelganger. Even as a human, I have no doubts she would find a way to drag your beating heart from your body. No heart in body, I can't fulfill our bargain. You would be out of luck," He sing sang at the end.

Elijah frowned at the comment and Hayley looked away.

"Bugger off, Nik. I would gladly help Hayley get rid of the doppelganger pest," she said admiring her nails. "That also goes for your so called queen."

Klaus chuckled, "I wouldn't suggest either of you tries anything with Caroline. She's a little different from what you remember of her. As I'm sure you both have noticed…her tolerance is a little low these days."

"Just because she's a hybrid now she thinks herself invincible. I don't think so. She's as insufferable as always. Speaking of wifey and human dramas, you should really be worried about yours? Have you heard from the human tissue that you use to wipe your tears?" Rebekah asked innocently.

The smirk slowly banished from his face.

"Caroline said she was a little thirsty, didn't she Hayley?"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey all, I hope you are doing well and staying positive. There's been so many blows for this fanbase lately and I know that can be discouraging but you know what, we ship Klaroline because we've seen the magic of this pairing. We have taken it higher than the writers ever have or can. When you are feeling down about it, please remember that there are 5000 KC fanfics here written by people who love and believe in this pairing as much as you do. People who have seen the magic and have taken it to a place that transcends both television shows. Stay strong KCers!_**

**_Thanks for reading and for your messages._**

**_Special thanks to my betas Livingdeadblondequeen and EternityofKlaroline. Thanks to Klaroline-fantasies for our beautiful cover._**

**_Serenithy 31 – You asked that I don't hurt Klaus' feelings anymore. Um… He still has ways to go. And it's not me…It's nature!_**

**_I hope you enjoy this installment._**

**_Jay_**

* * *

**~0~**

They got to her friend. Bonnie knew it.

All her life Caroline had been able to convince her to get into the craziest situations. This wasn't an exception, given the orders Klaus had given her.

In fifth grade, they had climbed into the tree house in Tyler's backyard and destroyed his brand new imported kite. Neither he nor Matt would let her, Caroline, and Elena play with it. So Caroline had decided if they couldn't play with it, the boys couldn't either. Tyler cried for hours after his father refused to buy him a new one. Though she had laughed at him, Caroline had gotten her father to buy him a new one because she hated to see him that sad.

In 8th grade, they had confronted the girl that tried to bully Bonnie in school. They had almost been suspended and the girl had ended up with a bloody nose from Caroline's fist. When Bonnie came home, she was told Abby, her mother, left the family. Caroline had snuck out of her house though she was grounded and climbed through Bonnie's window. Care held her while she cried. She lost her mom that day but she knew she gained a sister

So yeah, she had been bitchy for a while, and she was a mega bitch now to others but Bonnie would follow her to the ends of Earth. As Caroline once had called the three of them, ride or die. She had seen what life without her best friend was like. She never wanted that again.

So that's how they found themselves, in a quaint little bar, near Bourbon St. because Rebekah and Hayley taunted Caroline about the bartender and her relationship with Klaus. Caroline was determined to meet her. Bonnie knew it wasn't a good idea. Yet…here they were.

Vampire abilities amazed Bonnie. She was able to spot Camille the minute she walked in the bar. Her eyes widened as the resemblance between her and the woman beside her hit her with full force. The two blondes stared at each other. Caroline turned a terrifying smile on Bonnie.

"Go chat up the hottie over there," she said, tilting her head to the table away from the bar where a young, rugged man sat, before adding "I got this one."

Bonnie knew she probably shouldn't have left Caroline alone in this but she didn't seem to be able to muster any care for the human bartender she didn't know. Also, the guy Caroline was pushing her towards was extremely hot. For the past few days, Bonnie had urges that blood bags alone didn't seem to cure.

It had been a while.

Caroline approached the bar. Camille couldn't stop staring at her. The hybrid stood across from the human, only separated by the bar. Caroline stood tall, shoulders squared back.

"You know who I am." It wasn't a question.

"Caroline," The other woman whispered. It was clear she was scared, a little intimidated.

Caroline lips twitched. He had spoken about her. "Come," she ordered and turned towards the stairs.

Camille glanced briefly towards the door. In a blink of an eye, Caroline was across from her again. She leaned towards her.

"I told you to come with me. You can either come willingly or…" She smiled this time and began to walk again. This time the echoing beat of a heart was right behind her.

They walked to the roof. Caroline walked to the ledge and sat with her legs dangling.

"Come sit by me," She beckoned sweetly, patting the spot next to her.

Camille walked slowly and sat next to her but facing opposite sides. Caroline faced out and Camille sat facing the door with her back out to the ledge. She knew that just a little push was all it would take for her to fall into the street; the bartender decided to play her last chip.

"He won't let you hurt me," Camilled blurted out.

Caroline's eyes turned cold and the other woman realized it was the wrong thing to say. The hybrid regarded Cami for a long time without saying a word. The other woman began to squirm but Caroline still didn't say a word. Then suddenly she brought her hand up to caress Cami's neck.

"I'm in a mood today. Be warned and don't piss me off more than I already am." And she carefully pulled Camille to sit fully on the ledge. She was fully balanced but her back was facing outward. Then Caroline tipped her a little.

Camille's heart pounded furiously but a second later she was upright again. She looked into Caroline's eyes and the softening Camille saw there terrified her.

"Relax sweetheart," Caroline mocked "I just want to chat. Now tell me about Klaus."

* * *

**~0~**

Bonnie was nursing a beer and trying not to snack on the guy next to her when Klaus came in. He watched the bold tone in her body language and the look of absolute hunger in her eyes before he smiled to himself. New vampires made for good entertainment. Bonnie looked like she would pounce at any moment.

He walked up to her and stood between her and the guy she was chatting up. The guy was about to protest but one look from Klaus had him looking away. He looks towards the bar noticing Cami's absence. He asked her where Caroline was. Bonnie looked away guiltily before signaling to the ceiling with her finger.

Klaus' eyes pinned her until she squirmed a little.

"You will not feed in this bar. Wait for me here," he told her before flashing to the roof.

* * *

**~0~**

When he reached the roof, Caroline was sitting at the edge with Cami by her side. At first they seem to be talking normally, almost companionably. Caroline had her arm on Cami's shoulder.

Then Klaus noticed Caroline was barely holding Cami up.

Without turning she excitedly uttered, "Your hero's here, Cami." She sing-sang "Hooray! Give me a K!" She cheered and then laughed.

"What are you doing, Caroline?" Klaus calmly placed his hands behind his back.

"Hi! My new friend Cami and I are just getting to know each other. Did you know she's a psychiatrist? I guess you and her make all the sense in the world. I hope she is up for the lifetime project that is you." She smiled coyly.

He pursed his lips. "I think your little show is over, love. Let Cami go."

She beamed impishly as if considering disobeying; raised an eyebrow at him.

"Let her go," he said sterner this time.

"Ok," She said and removed her hand from a wide-eyed Cami who must have realized what she saw in Caroline's eyes.

The human girl let out a strangled cry as she free fell backwards but Klaus flashed and grabbed her. He turned angry eyes on Caroline.

She shrugged. "You said let her go." She said before flashing down the steps.

He gritted his teeth and turned to back to Camille who was now shaking against his chest.

"She almost killed me," she sobbed.

"There, there, sweetheart. It's not personal. Caroline's issues are with me. You're just an innocent bystander."

She pulled back, looking at him in disbelief. "Innocent bystander? That's what you have to say to me. She almost killed me! Why is she here?"

Klaus sighed silently cursing vervain and the witch that freed her from his compulsion. He absentmindedly thought of this new Caroline and how he was going to deal with the situation. The nonchalant way in which she let go of Cami and the look in her face after was very unlike her. She normally cherished human life.

"Klaus" Cami's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Why is she here?"

"Caroline's… living with me. She's my mate."

"Your mate?" she asked, her face going from scared to irate in the blink of an eye.

He swore.

* * *

**~0~**

It took him a while but he was able to calm down Camille. She walked ahead of him down the stairs satisfied with what he had fed her. He, on the other hand, was annoyed. He hated giving explanations and placating people.

It only got worse when he got downstairs.

When he got downstairs, Caroline was talking with Marcel, who was watching Bonnie still laughing with the same guy.

Spotting the hybrid at the bar, Camille instinctively backed up and bumped into Klaus. Marcel looked up and waved him over. Klaus turned to Cami and softly told her to go back behind the bar before he smiled again and walked over.

"Hello, Mate. Glad to see you again." He intently gazed into Caroline's eyes before wrapping his hand around her arm seemingly gentle. "Unfortunately, I have to escort these ladies home."

"I'm not ready to go," Caroline said, smiling at him like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"Love, I'm sorry, but we have to leave. Now. Bonnie, tell your little friend to follow us home." He helped Caroline up and she waved at Marcel then cheerfully waved at Camille who was at the other side of the bar.

Bonnie grabbed the guy's hand, mouthed 'bye' at Marcel, and followed behind them.

As soon as they're out of the bar, Caroline shook his hand off her arm.

"Real nice. Are you planning to manhandle me all the time now?" She almost yelled.

"Keep your voice down," he admonished.

She scoffed and flashed ahead of him. She went directly to the room upstairs. She heard them come in and him telling Bonnie to stay in the house and not go anywhere or feed.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head at his parental act. She sat and crossed her legs in defiance as she heard him come up the stairs.

"Did you finish grounding Bonnie? Am I next on your father-figure lecturing tour?" She asked.

"I would not have pegged you for the Electra fetish kind?" He asked pleasantly while his eyes betrayed the annoyance he felt.

"Oh wow…I was wondering how long it would take you to bring up that up." Then she smirked. "I noticed you didn't tell dear innocent Cami about the woods."

She watched the way he inhaled and laughed.

"I should be offended that you treated me like a dirty little secret. After all, you spilled so many secrets to her. Oh, do you always try to use Mikael as a pick up line? I have daddy issues," She mocked.

"Don't," he warned. The way he said the word and the flashing of his eyes cause a flutter of fear in her chest. Her eyes darted to the side and came back up. This time, her eyes reflect merriment as she remembered that she had nothing to fear.

"Oh I'm sorry. You didn't want anyone to know about your man pain. I was surprised when she told me about your tears. You cried for her. I think I only saw you cry once."

"Jealous, love?" He chortled.

She ignored the question. "I wonder how much people would really fear you if they knew you cry so easily. Maybe instead of staking you, they should bring up your feelings."

He grabbed her then, his eyes angrily on hers. "Be very careful sweetheart. I'll allow you to say anything here, where it is private and between us.." The corners of his lips rose at the last word. He leaned a bit closer to her and continued, "From now on, you'll behave when we're in public. You will not. Ever. Embarrass me in front of my subjects."

She scoffed, "As always, you embarrass yourself, Klaus." She looked at him with a side smile of her own. "Oh and subjects? Seriously? Who's included in that group?" She asked sarcastically.

His grin was beautifully sinister. "Anyone who is beneath me is my subject. So that would be everyone…" He looked her up and down. "That is, except you, my queen," he said leaning forwards and picking up her hand to bring it to his lips.

Her lashes lowered to the floor before they came slowly up to find his eyes pinning her where she stood. For a moment, she felt trapped in his gaze but something occurred to her and it showed in her eyes, yellowing them. His reaction almost made her swallow away the malice. She could sense how turned on he was by the way her beast seemed to manifest before him.

She took a step forward towards him. "So…what you want is for me to be the perfect queen? To step out hanging on your arm." She leaned into him pressing her body to his, her hand on his arm as if to confirm. She brought her mouth to his ear. "Whisper in your ear and laugh at your jokes." Her lips traveled down the length of his jaw causing his body to react. When her lips hovered over his mouth, she was so close, her breath enveloped him like a warm blanket. "Pretend I grant every sexual wish you ever dreamed of…constantly." Her other hand roamed freely over his chest. His muscles flexed under her fingertips. "God, you don't even pretend. You just let me play with you," she finished with a scoff.

He swallowed to recuperate.

"Caroline, I don't ever need to pretend that you are not exactly what I want. Even when I tried to hide it, the whole world seems to know. I also have no qualms about admitting to myself that you've always exploited that when it's convenient for you. Now it happens to be convenient for me," he said and just as quick his hands wrapped around her face and held it still,close to his. "So please, continue with your games, I have no issues as long as you play your role to my satisfaction. "

She tried to wrestle herself free but he held her tighter.

"As far as the desire you inspire, worry not sweetheart, as you saw today, I have methods of alleviation lined up. You, on the other hand, are not allowed to fuck anyone else. I've already claimed you. Keep this up by all means, you'll be the only one frustrated in the end." He brought his mouth closer to her face. "In all honestly, I'm looking forward to watching you writhe on that bed, feverish for me. You'll feel double the hunger now," he said as his hands traveled down and cupped her ass before letting her go.

He walked out and closed the door behind him. His dead heart pounded so hard he could feel it in his pants. He didn't move a muscle as the noise of a crystal vase crashing against the door filled the room.

And he was elated, despite the insistent throbbing between his legs.

* * *

**~0~**

He walked downstairs to the office. He sat behind the desk to look at some paperwork when Hayley walked in.

"You have to help me," she said as she stood in front of his desk.

He didn't bother looking up.

"Klaus, are you listening to me?" She asked.

He didn't move. "I'm in no mood to deal with you or whatever issue you are having."

"The pack is after me. They're pretty pissed," she argued.

He pressed his lips together. "Sounds personal. Good luck with that, sweetheart."

"Look, you have to help me. It's your fault they want to lynch me," she accused him.

"I beg to differ. You made a deal with me. You gave me two strong werewolves and I will make you a hybrid when the time comes. It's up to you to stay alive till then." He went back to reading as if she were not there.

"Klaus…" She began and stopped because he raised his hand, without raising his head, and pointed at the door.

She stomped her foot and walked out.

From her spot at the top of the stairs, Caroline tapped her index finger to her lips. What could she do with this new information?

* * *

**~0~**

"Bonnie, come now and bring your friend," he whispered.

The new vampire flashed to his office. She had a satisfied look on her face as she did every time she flashed anywhere.

He couldn't help but grin slightly. "Are you hungry, Bonnie?"

Her eyes immediately flew to the man who walked in behind her. She looked at Klaus then shook her head slightly.

"Really? Can't you hear that?" He said coming closer to her. He ran his hand over her head gently. "I know you can, Bonnie. That's his blood."

Bonnie gasped and doubled over willing her body to resist the hunger that assailed her. Still,she couldn't prevent her fangs from descending.

"It's ok, sweetheart. This is normal. Don't fight it," he said softly, almost gently.

It made Bonnie turn around and look at him as if she had never seen him before. Then he smirked at her in a way that made her blood freeze.

"You see the pulsing point on his neck?" He waited for her eyes to see the pulse and then return to him and nod. "What does it make you feel?"

"Hungry," she said breathlessly as the haze of red heat floated around her. It was hunger for blood and also for sex. It was uncontrollable lust. "So hungry," she repeated.

Bonnie couldn't stop watching the pulsing vein. Klaus kept his eyes on her but his attention was on the person listening outside the room. He smiled.

"Did it feel good when you shagged him upstairs?" he asked bringing Bonnie's attention back to him.

She looked at the floor in embarrassment. He put his hand under her chin. "You're a vampire, Bonnie Bennett. This is going to feel like heaven."

Her eyes became redder.

"Have at it." He said as she flashed towards and bit savagely. It was messy as blood began to spray everywhere.

Bonnie held her prey almost shaking in response to the blood flowing into her mouth.

"Bonnie, stop, you're going to kill him," Caroline yelled from the door.

The new vampire never moved. She continued.

"Bonnie stop," Klaus whispered and she stopped feeding.

She turned her bloody face towards him, not even looking at Caroline. "I'm still hungry. I need more."

Klaus looked at Caroline in question.

"You're going to kill him, Bon," Caroline said softly. "Then you'll be wracked with guilt."

"But I'm so hungry," Bonnie repeated.

"There are blood bags…"

"Go ahead and indulge, sweetheart. There's no need for you to go hungry," Klaus said smiling at Bonnie as a parent would.

Bonnie bit on the neck again and began to drain him again.

Caroline regaled Klaus with a look of pure hatred.

"It's better she learns the lesson now. What about you, sweetheart? Who can I get you to snack on?" He asked nonplussed.

"No, thanks" She said rolling her eyes.

"Not even…" He lifted his wrist to his mouth; slowly he pressed his lips against, opened his mouth and bit. Drops of blood welled then rolled from the punctured wounds. He extended his wrist towards her in offering.

Caroline's breath caught in her throat and she had to breathe to prevent her fangs from dropping. But the veins on her face appeared and her eye color began to shift.

"Asshole." she spat.

"I'll take that as a no." His tongue darted out and licked the droplets watching her darkening eyes. His eyes twinkled smugly before he turned his attention back to Bonnie.

"Let him go, sweetheart. He's empty now. Come here."

She came and he put his hands around her shoulder and walked her in front of the mirror.

"Look at how beautiful you are now, Bonnie Bennett," he whispered caressing the side of her face from behind her. She gasped in reaction to seeing herself in full vampire form and full of blood. At first it was fear that flashed in her eyes, then as he traced her fangs with his thumb, her eyes darkened meeting his on the mirror. "You feel the power, don't you?" She nodded and smiled. Staring back at her was a menacing grin she had seen in others but now she was the menace.

Bonnie had always liked power. She had been corrupted by it. This power was different. She didn't need to chant or invoke; it was just in her.

She looked back at Klaus in a way she never had before, with reverence and devotion. He beamed loving his influence and power over her.

Caroline watched the scene, feeling as if her breath was failing her. Anger surfaced and in that moment her eyes flashed vividly yellow and she almost leapt forward at them before catching herself. She flashed out of the room.

Bonnie called out, noticing she left.

She didn't see Caroline's reaction but Klaus didn't miss it.

* * *

**~0~**

She had felt the overwhelming anger and hurt and knew by the way her eyes sharpened and she saw everything so clear that her other instincts were taking control. When she got to the room and locked herself in the bathroom, she saw that her fangs had elongated and she saw the new set. It scared her senseless. Anxiety took over as thoughts of her attacking Bonnie, maybe even killing her, tormented her.

She paced the room and cried silently. She had pulled her hair until it hung scraggily around her, all the perfect curls gone.

He found her rocking on the floor on their closet.

She didn't move; didn't want to look at him. He sat on the floor across from her and took her hand and she kicked at him. He crawled to her and she kicked again and pushed at him when he would not stop coming to her. She clawed at him, scratching his chest in the process, but he still managed to grab her arms. She used her body to struggle and rebel by bucking her hips and trying to push him with her chest

In the end he subdued her. Neither said a word through the struggle and she could smell his blood. It overwhelmed her, soothed her as much as his arms around her.

She hated him the most in this moment. She hated because she knew he saw her, her reaction. She hated him even more when struggling to get away she turned into her him rubbing her face into his neck like she wanted to meld herself with his skin. Her hands wrapped around his forearms and gripped him like she would a life raft in the middle of an ocean that wanted more than anything to swallow you.

His arms tightened and her eyes closed.

And she missed it. She missed the look of worry on his face while she raged, then the look of pure pleasure when she stopped and gripped him. She also missed the bliss as he found himself invaded by her and the feelings she evoked in him; he held her tightly in contentment. He was happy to find himself where he thought he wouldn't ever be again.

She missed it all, except her own senses as the smell of him surrounded her fully; the sound of his breath lulling her to sleep.

* * *

**That's all for now.**

**_In case anyone is wondering about Klaus' line about the Electra complex. I decided to add this footnote._**

**_The Electra complex is a psychoanalytic term used to describe a girl's sense of competition with her mother for the affections of her father. It's the female counterpart to the Oedipus complex._**

**_Hope you enjoyed it!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello there!**_

_**Special thanks to my beautiful, amazing betas Anastasiadreams, Livingdeadblondequeen and EternityofKlaroline.**_

_**Lastly, I may not get to reply to all your reviews and comments but I do read them and appreciate them. Thank you again.**_

_**Jay**_

* * *

**~0~**

_I can't feel a thing,  
I can't feel, can't feel a thing.  
Can't feel a thing, can't feel, feel, feel, feel her.  
I can't feel, feel her,_

**Novocane **|**Frank Ocean**

_Her eyes were closed, but she smiled into the sun. She heard the rustling before she felt the movement. She wondered if she should open her eyes. She worried about reality tainting the moment._

_But just like an hour before, she wouldn't go gentle. She would just rip the band-aid and march on._

_She turned her body to the right and let her eyes fly open._

_He lay on his stomach next to her, his face towards her. One of his hands was on the floor between them. The pools of his eyes were there, intent, bottomless. She saw herself in them as if she swam inside his head._

_The smile on her face didn't die; it spread to an almost face splitting, impossible angle._

_His eyes rounded in surprise._

_She reached out to touch his cheek, allowing herself liberties with the desires she kept locked and tightly sealed in the back of her mind._

_**You opened the door Caroline**__, her conscious said. __**Just for today**__, her heart responded._

_She let her fingers slide almost reverently soft and one by one over his lips, settling there while her thumb drew circles on his stubble. He stayed still, not moving a hair._

_His lashes fluttered and that was the only movement. Even his eyes remained fixed on her._

_He was still amazed she was there; she was real._

_He made himself remain motionless, unwilling to disrupt the moment. As if the slightest thing would end it. The smile on her lips caused havoc in his heart. It crystalized him with its ethereal beauty while the naked nature dried the words in his throat._

_His thoughts drifted to how many times he would paint this moment. He was already doing it in his head. Immortalizing every angle, every effect of highlight and shadow, and all the hues the reflection of light caused in his semblance. The splendor of her curved lips branded itself into him._

_"That was different," she whispered, interrupting the silence._

_He blinked, as if to shake himself from the stupor he was mired in. He was behaving like a besotted teen. He silently chastised himself for it._

_"I'll say." He smirked._

_She sighed deeply, already missing the vulnerable Klaus from a few seconds ago._

_"Don't do that..." she said shaking her head slightly. "Don't retreat. Stay."_

_He lifted his hand and brought it to her back near her ribs. He used his finger as a brush, sliding it up, sideways and around. She watched him inhale deeply then release the breath while staring at the spot he was tracing with his finger._

_"It's the blood. It makes everything more…intense. It heightens the passion." He said not looking at her. His attention was still on the spot of her skin he was tracing over and over until he watched the skin pinked._

_His eyes traveled back to her face to see her blushing profusely. That and her silence made him smile as he understood. She had never shared blood with anyone else._

_"__**I'm happy to be your first**__."_

* * *

**~0~**

Caroline sat up with a start. She had to blink twice because she was not completely awake. She went from being in the Salvatore property seconds ago to being in the room she shared with Klaus in New Orleans.

She looked next to her and then around the room for him. She was alone.

She was in their bed and couldn't seem to remember how she got there. An unsettling feeling took over. She closed her eyes and laid her head back down. The scent of him clung to the air, which unnerved her, because it felt soothing.

She still felt his finger drawing figures near her ribcage. She felt her body react as her mind reeled. It just didn't make sense. Why did this dream rile her so much?

There was something she had forgotten or couldn't remember.

There was knock on the door and soon a beaming Bonnie came in.

"Good morning Care."

Memories flooded her, anger, rage, his arms around her, the smell of his blood and its calming effect, but the last thing came from this morning. It was guilt. It was what attacked her viciously.

"Hi," she managed to say.

Bonnie started to climb on the bed beside her but stopped staring at the spot next to Caroline.

"Um you and Klaus…"

Caroline followed her eyes and her train of thought.

"Shut up Bon!" Outrage filled her, tossing away any other thought.

The vampire shrugged. "He came after you and neither of you came back downstairs again."

"You know very well that we don't…" She stopped not daring to breathe life into the words.

"Wait…you're not going to get all Azazel on me, are you?" Bonnie asked jokingly, but there was a trace of worry.

Caroline looked down remembering her reaction from the night before. Bonnie reached for her hand.

"I'm teasing you, Care."

But Caroline couldn't shake the guilt she felt.

* * *

**~0~**

He ran for his own sanity. He ran to keep her out of his mind, even if only for a few minutes. He was slipping. His control was going. Her reaction to his lesson for Bonnie had been surprising and worst of all, arousing. As if he needed more of that.

When he found her in the closet, he had wanted to laugh and walk away, go find Camille or any other woman and screw her until all his body purged the venom that was Caroline from his body and his blood stream.

What happened was very different.

He sat on the floor with her and then wasn't happy with just that. He had to pull her into his lap and force her to take his comfort. Full disclosure—seeing her so distraught was not something he could walk away from. Even as she rejected him, he wanted to pull her closely and plunder her mouth with his tongue until she panted and pulled him closer instead of pushing him away. He wanted to fuck her until she showed her fangs and they savaged each other like they had done so many times on that day in the Salvatore property, against that tree, on top of those leaves.

Betraying his brain, he spent the evening holding on to her. He had put her on the bed when he couldn't take it anymore. He had watched her for a long time struggling with the need to climb beside her, wake her up with his mouth, force her to remember what she seemed to have forgotten, what he cannot stop reliving. Everything from those hours was ingrained in him. He knows where to kiss to wake her hunger, where to bite to drive her insane. Instead, he left the house. The remainder of the night he had spent shutting the memories with blood, and at the end, talking to a nameless blonde with curls he found and compelled not to respond; in the end just laying chastely next to her, to his endless shame.

Because just like after that January day…He needed to project.

The difference was that she now shared his bed, his space. He couldn't even bring himself to pretend, like he did when he came back from Mystic Falls. Distance was a buffer then if only for his body.

* * *

**~0~**

Provocateur was an exclusive boutique situated in the affluent side of the city. Caroline had to fight her way against Bonnie's former witch tendencies. Her friend had raved and ranted. They had almost had a shouting match on the street when Caroline realized Bonnie's idea of buying clothes at in the stores around the French Market. It was hippie heaven and she refused to let her friend go there.

"Bonnie, you are a vampire. Vampires are sexy and dark. We can have the world at our feet and we dress like it. You keep borrowing my clothes but you can have similar things. And you want to know the best part? It's all on Klaus," she said waving the black Amex in front of her friend's eyes.

If Caroline were to be honest, she was trying to make it up to Bonnie for something the other woman didn't even know. Guilt was gnawing at her after realizing she had wanted to attack Bonnie for her moment with Klaus.

That's how they found themselves here and now.

They had been at the store for a couple of hours and Bonnie was still trying on outfits. Caroline sat outside the dressing room on a velvet couch. She was ignoring the female vampire running the store except when asking her to bring more things for Bonnie to try. Since they walked in the store, the woman had been staring at her when she thought Caroline wasn't looking.

Caroline, though she recognized her as vampire from the minute she stepped in the store, didn't acknowledge her behavior. For some reason she could not explain, she felt the woman's every move. She was aware of where she was at all times and what she was doing. Every step she took echoed in the hybrid's ears and with it caused an electric stillness, an impulse to focus, listen closer; she anticipated the woman's movements.

"How do I look?" Bonnie asked showing up the wrap dress with the asymmetrical stripped print.

Caroline looked up.

"Hot. I never realized your neck is that long, Bon. That haircut is fierce on you and with these new clothes…" She stopped, lifted her nose and asked "Do you smell that?"

Bonnie looked unsure. "Smell what?"

Caroline's lifted her nose. "I don't know. It's so strong." She turned and addressed the store attendant. "We'll take everything. Please wrap it all up."

The woman nodded and moved to follow the order, coming closer towards them and before she could reach them Caroline pinned her to the wall. The other woman's fangs and Bonnie gasped. Caroline ignored her reaction as she questioned the woman.

"What are you doing?" Before the woman could answer, Caroline realized something. "It's you. The smell. What is that smell?"

The attendant stuttered. "I don't know…"

"Care?" Bonnie asked worried. Klaus had warned them about keeping a low profile.

"Tell me!" Caroline yelled her eyes filled with yellow and she watched the woman's pupils dilate.

She was taken aback. "Who are you? Why do you keep staring at us?"

"I'm Anne Rocher. I own the store. I never seen you before and just wondered who you are." She answered compelled.

"What else?"

"You seem like a threat. Something tells me you could harm me," Anne continued.

"How come can I compel you?"

"I don't know," the woman answered.

Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other.

"You'll forget this conversation, from now when you see us, you will be friendly and helpful in all ways."

"I will," Anne responded then blinked, a little confused. "I'll… wrap this up for you ladies, right away," she said with a politely.

They left the store carrying their purchases.

"How am I able to compel her?" Caroline asked Bonnie. "Is it because I'm stronger this time around?"

Bonnie shrugged. Then frowned. "Stronger?"

"I manhandled Klaus the other day," she admitted.

"How the hell?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"I don't know…" She said looking at her friend.

"You should ask him. He's probably the only one that can tell you about it," Bonnie suggested.

"I don't want to go to him," she said resolutely. The last thing she wanted to do was have this kind of conversation after what happened the night before.

"Why not?" Bonnie asked confused. "He's the perfect one to ask. He would do anything for you, Care"

Caroline crossed her arms and stared hard at her friend. Bonnie's new adulation towards Klaus was grating on her nerves.

"What?" The new vampire asked wide eyed.

"You seem to have become a Klaus proponent lately," Caroline said dryly.

"Well, he did help bring you back and freed me from being the anchor," Bonnie said adamantly.

"Yes, Bon, but you hated Klaus," She insisted.

Bonnie shrugged. "I changed my mind."

Caroline narrowed her eyes.

Bonnie continued, "The way I see it, you have two choices. Either you ask him or Rebekah."

Caroline sighed loudly. She knew her friend was right. She had no one else she could ask and she hated that. His words played loudly in the back of her head.

_**I'm looking forward to teaching you how this all works**__._

* * *

**~0~**

A couple of hours later he had returned home, Klaus sat in his study. He was looking over the plans Caroline had made for the charity event, while sitting behind his desk. Feeling better after his run in the woods, he was more focused. Caroline's planning was impressive but not surprising given her knack for handling events. The event was in just a couple of days and everything needed to be perfect for her introduction into New Orleans society. His thoughts were interrupted when heard her and Bonnie come in but he didn't move.

He heard Bonnie's heavier steps go upstairs but he barely heard hers. She already moved like a wolf. Soon, she was in front of the door. She knocked and came in.

He raised his head in question.

"Do you have a minute?" She asked deceptively calm. He could see the wrinkles on her forehead that indicated something weighed on her mind heavily.

He put his pencil down and looked at her nodding.

She hesitated.

"Tell me?" He asked.

"Things are happening to me and I don't understand them." She said, looking at him. "Today I was at the store and I kept watching the attendant. Like not looking at her but I kept paying attention to all her movements. I knew she watched me so I zoned in to what she was doing. There was a smell. I couldn't place the smell but it was all over…overwhelming. Then when she moved, I pounced on her."

He nodded. "What was the smell like? "Was it strong like sweat, body odor?"

"Yes!" she said.

"Did it make you want to chase her, go after her."

"Yes. What is it?" She asked glad that he understood.

He smirked. "Fear."

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"You're a predator. You can sense the fear and weakness in another and you can prey on it," he said still beaming.

"How?" She nodded.

"You're half werewolf. We can smell anything and we don't forget it. Our strong sense of smell is a strong weapon for survival. It alerts us to threats and allows us to use our strength when we need to. Fear can induce a hyper-awareness. Was this store attendant keenly watching you and acting… skittish?"

"Yes."

"Your senses picked up on that even before your brain did. It's a great weapon to have and one you can control," he reiterated. "So who was this store attendant? A human?"

"She said her name is Anne Rocher," she said. "Oh and that's another thing. I compelled her."

He stood up and walked to her.

"What did you just say?" He said surprised.

"I started asking her a question and her eyes reacted," she started then got suspicious. "Why is this happening? Who is she?"

"A 285 year old vampire," he answered.

She gaped at him.

"How can I compel an almost 300 year old vampire? " She asked him.

He stayed silent, but his eyes told a different story.

"Klaus?" She asked again.

He laughed. It was deranged and a little desperate.

She kept gesturing for him to elaborate.

"Nothing. It is as it should be. You are just stronger now, Caroline."

Her brow wrinkled even more. "Why?... I mean, other than being a hybrid. Tyler couldn't compel other vampires. How come I can?"

"You're nothing like Tyler…You're special. You were brought back with mine and my child's blood."

She still looked suspicious.

He walked closer to her. She resisted the urge to take a step back. "The blood that runs through you is pure, unadulterated."

And just like that, the atmosphere around them changed. She could practically hear her own blood running as if responding to his words. She felt her heartbeat rise at the same time the corner of his lips lilted into a smirk.

She frowned. He was using his effect on her and though she knew it, she couldn't control the way she was affected by it. It was the last thing she wanted to deal with. Not when the memory of the day before was still so fresh in her mind. She shrugged with feigned indifference and turned to leave; she told herself that she would figure out what he was hiding.

"Caroline…" He stopped her. "Not that I don't love them, but if you want to control the shifting of your eyes around our resident baby vampire, you can do it as you do your vampire fangs. Just breathe and tell yourself you're in control. Heightened emotions can heighten the senses, so perceptions might be stronger. Things look bigger or distorted from what they actually are. By controlling your emotions you can control your animal nature. There are times you are unfortunately unable to."

He flashed his eyes at her to prove his point then shifted them back. Her stomach felt like it dropped to her knees. What she saw would have sent her running scared just a month ago, now it made her body feel like pressure building inside a volcano.

"A young vampire is impressionable and seeing a hybrid shift eyes and bare fangs is extremely frightening. She too can sense the danger you are to her." Then added. "Even when the sight is glorious and breath taking." He reached and touched her cheek.

She swallowed.

"Thank you for explaining," she said.

"Sure. I would show you anything, love," he said slowly, letting his meaning flavor the words.

_**I'm happy to be your first. **_Echoed in her mind.

She was staring at his lips until he stepped closer and she smelled it. It was like before but something sweeter, aromatic, cheap. She sniffed closer to him.

Woman.

"You reek." She stepped back. "You're disgusting!" Her eyes flashed back at him. "You stand here making sexual overtures while you reek of another woman."

She was looking at him like he was the lowest form of life.

"Caroline…" He began hating himself for wanting to explain.

"Did she prove to be the balm?" her lips curved coldly. "Do you feel alleviated, Klaus?"

She watched his eyes shift from side to side and a thought passed her head. "Or are you still…feverish?"

He tensed.

"That's it, isn't it? You're hungry for what you can't have."

She watched him swallow and scoffed

She walked out of the room and made her way towards the front door. Bonnie appeared at the top of the steps. She looked at Klaus standing at the door to the office and he motioned her to follow

"I'll come with you." The baby vampire called out.

Caroline turned and the look she gave her friend froze her. "Stay with him. I'm not in the mood for company." Her voice was devoid of emotion but strong enough to freeze Bonnie in place.

"I want to be alone."

With that, she walked out of the door, leaving behind a confused Bonnie and Klaus who was silently, cursing himself.

* * *

**~0~**

She sped out of the house without a plan or destination. She ran to the end of the block then through the streets of New Orleans. She asked herself where she was going but her legs were taking her and her brain had no idea where.

In her mind she replayed the events of the day before. Bonnie drinking. Klaus' proud eyes and the way her friend looked at him. Then the way he held her in the closet floor, her dream, everything about today culminating on their last argument.

She stopped and took a breath. She almost had herself calm.

But she smelled it. It was strong, pungent. Her body lurched in its direction and her feet began moving, faster and faster.

She put him and his words out of her mind along with everything else. She let herself concentrate on the force that seemed to be driving her. Soon she found herself outside a campus dormitory. She circled the building a few times until she settled behind a tree and waited. It wasn't until she heard the footsteps that she realized what she was really doing.

The young woman never heard it coming. She was blonde with loose curls. Her eyes widened when she looked at Caroline.

"I didn't know it until now, but I've been looking for you all night." Caroline's voice mirrored the surprise in the woman's eyes. Klaus let her live. She filed that little fact away for later.

The young woman gave her a confused smile. "Do I know you?"

Caroline returned the gesture. "No, but you played me in a pathetic man's fantasy."

She sped forward and grabbed the woman by the back of the neck and yanked her forward. Both sets of fangs dropped and she promptly sank them into the woman's flesh, ripping into it. She heard gasping and felt the shaking as the young woman tried to shove her, to no avail. The girl's attempts didn't stop her.

She drank avidly, drying the fountain of nourishment at a quick pace. She didn't stop until she felt the body sag against her. She laid her on the ground and stared at the body. She was waiting for the guilt. It never came.

She turned around and saw Klaus standing a few feet away.

She licked the blood of her fingers nonchalantly.

"I think you need to cast a new Caroline."

He said nothing. He just looked at her with hard eyes.

"Not very chatty, I guess. Well, I'm going home." She pointed at the dead woman next to her. "You got this, right?"

She didn't wait for his response.

Klaus stayed behind watching her until she disappeared. She was a sexy, magnificent beast and watching her drink from the woman should have been an erotic experience for him. But, he couldn't shake the iced feeling inside his soul. She was cold, truly cold in the way she hunted down the girl, methodical in the way she drained her. There was no guilt in the aftermath, just a beast giving in to her baser instinct. Then, the way she taunted him, was downright defiant.

No part of her had any fear of him.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Any thoughts?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Super huge thanks to my betas AnastasiaDreams,_**_ Livingdeadblondequeen, _**_and_**_ EternityofKlaroline._**_ Please go read their work. They area all amazing writers. _

_Thanks to the amazing __**Klaroline-fantasies**__for the beautiful artwork._

_And of course thanks to you for reading, favoring, and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this one._

_Happy Klaroweek everyone! If you have not heard about it, please go check it out on Tumblr under Klaroweek._

Jay

**_Warning:_**_ Mature content ahead._

* * *

Caroline walked into the upstairs living area needing some time alone. The guests started to arrive, but Klaus wanted them to make a grand entrance. She exhaled deeply at his pretentiousness. She was still reeling from the previous day. She came home and flung herself on the bed trying to relax and sleep to no avail, instead twisted and turned.

She thought of the girl she just killed. She resembled Caroline in height, hair and figure. He chose her for that reason. Now, the girl was dead and Caroline still wondered how she compared to her overall. She still saw his face watching her impassively, both ignoring the body on the floor. The girl was insignificant. She had family and friends, but it was like she never was. Except, she was someone, but Caroline still did not care. It was odd that she didn't feel guilty at all.

He finally came back home almost at dawn. She heard him come in the room but refused to acknowledge him or open her eyes. She listened, while seething, to him walk around the alcove and then come in the bedroom. He sat on the chair across from the bed and she could feel his eyes on her. She held her breath feeling like a fish in a tank. Then soon he began to move and she attuned herself to the sounds of pen gliding across the sketching pad.

The steady sound was actually soothing. She wanted to fight and rage against the way her body became at ease. She hated that his presence alone had this balm effect on her. She couldn't hold out long and she fell asleep. She awakened briefly when he climbed on the bed beside her. She inhaled deeply and smelling only him and bourbon fell asleep again. He was gone by the time she woke up in the morning.

She had been with strangers all day touching her and asking for input. They brought her a dress and if she could allow herself to admit it, it was perfect. The indigo color was a compliment to her skin and the transparency in strategic areas was sexy yet in good taste. She looked like a modern queen, or at least what her idea of one was. The stylist did a great job with the ideas she gave him. The glam squad outdid themselves with her hair and makeup. The high messy bun was classic. Her great smoky eye contrasted with her peachy cheeks and the pink raspberry color on her lips. She fused the colors until they got the shade right. It wasn't conscious; she kept asking them to make it lighter or darker until they achieved it.

Now looking at them, she brought her fingertips to them, realizing how evocative the color was. She blushed as her mind conjured up another set of lips nature had blessed with the exact same color. She was tempted to wipe her mouth.

"I guess asking you to wear decent clothes would have been too much?" Rebekah's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Bitter, Bekah," She said turning around to take in Rebekah's attire "Well, you had dibs on boring and I'm sure Hayley has tacky covered. Someone had to bring sexy and regal. I volunteered Bonnie and myself." She shrugged delicately.

"I've forgotten that sexy to you means dress like a prostitute," The original declared.

"If I were you, I would bring out the big guns tonight. Did you notice the way Marcel looked at Bonnie? Not that I blame him, my bestie is hot." Caroline smiled.

Rebekah chuckled, "You should be worrying about your own problems, Caroline, darling. Like, you are showing all that leg now, but at the end of the night my brother will end up in the arms of the mousy little bartender." Her smile widened as Caroline's spine stiffened.

But just as quickly Caroline recovered. "Well, that's only because I allow it. You, on the other hand, should worry about those wandering brown eyes. Rumors are Marcel is not totally indifferent to the bartender, either."

Rebekah bristled. "You don't allow my brother to do anything. Do you think you are that special to him?"

Caroline saw through her. Rebekah was irate and she was grasping at anything in her efforts to knock Caroline down a peg.

"Well, he brought me back all the way from the other side. Surely that must mean something." Caroline smirked smugly.

"He brought you back because my brother's pathetic and obsessive, not because he cares so much," Rebekah uttered disdainfully.

Caroline twirled around in her short black lace dress and threw her head back in laughter. It was cold and measured. She was laughing at the Original.

"He brought me back to make me his queen," She paused to appreciate her hair and makeup in the mirror before she turned to face the other vampire again. "It burns doesn't it?"

She walked closer and grinned, standing next to Rebekah. "You've been alive for more than a thousand years waiting for someone to choose you and in one single moment, in a high school gym, at the height of my weakness, I came in and stole the throne, had two princes, and took your favorite brother away from you," She whispered. "Maybe that is why you were such a bitch back then, because you knew everything you swore you would take from me, I had already taken from you."

Rebekah grunted and prepared to attack her.

Caroline would never know what got into her. She should be afraid of getting into a fight with Rebekah, but instead of backing off, she egged the other woman on. Caroline tilted her head back and slowly let a cocky smile adorn her face. Then gently, almost lazily, she flicked a speck of dust off her shoulder. "So not worried about you. We can do this any time you want, Bekah, darling."

"No time like the present then." Rebekah said before she sped to her, pushing Caroline and sending her crashing against the wall. Caroline felt the wall dent as her head collided with it. The impact rattled Caroline for an instant but she moved away from it gracefully. She calmly shook dust off her dress as if she had all the time in the world before she launched herself at the Original.

They crashed into the wet bar sending the beautiful bottles, tumblers and crystal decanters flying in the air. Rebekah punched Caroline in the ribs, the sound of bone cracking filled the air, and the impact causing her to crash on the floor then pounced on her and began choking her with one hand. Caroline struggled when she realized Rebekah was trying to stick her hand in her chest. Fear took over Caroline for a second before adrenaline kicked in. She landed an elbow to the Rebekah's stomach, swinging her legs up to hook around Rebekah's neck.

Caroline reached for the other woman's hands and putting force broke them at the wrists to free herself from her hold. The Original gasped, surprised at the Hybrid's new strength. Caroline took advantage of the surprise to fling Rebekah into the wall with her long legs. Despite the shock of her own strength, Caroline stood up quickly, ready for the counter attack.

The Original bounced back quickly and immediately tried to leap back towards Caroline, but Elijah intercepted her. Caroline watched as Rebekah struggled against him, while staring at her viciously

"Would it be so much to ask that you show some decorum on the day we are hosting an event?" He reprimanded sternly.

"I'll act with decorum. As soon as I teach the little wench a lesson," Rebekah said forcefully.

"Oh, I'm ready when you are."

A chuckle had them all turning towards the corner of the room. Klaus stood there with his arms crossed. He was obviously enjoying the show.

"How long have you been there?" Elijah asked tightly.

"Since our dear sister launched herself at Caroline," He replied nonchalantly.

"And you didn't think to stop them?" Elijah couldn't hide how annoyed he was.

Klaus shrugged.

"Thanks Nik." Rebekah said. "Now, Lijah, if you could remove your hands from me, I can finish what I started."

Caroline smiled at her "Yes, let's. Oh wait…I don't know if you have time." She lifted her nose a bit. "I smell tall, dark, and sexy strolling in." Her eyes lighting with each adjective. "Big arms, full lips, devastating smile." She turned as if to flash out of the room but before she could move, Klaus was in front of her blocking her path.

She rolled her eyes. Rebekah shoved Elijah and flashed down to meet Marcel.

"It's best if you go watch the other women Lijah. We don't want Bekah embarrassing us." Klaus suggested.

Elijah turned but not before Caroline chimed in, "Then you better lock her up."

Elijah sighed. "I trust you'll take care of your end?"

Klaus eyed Caroline but stayed silent. He nodded to Elijah.

"I'm not a child for you to handle me," She spat petulantly the minute Elijah was out of the room.

He didn't respond. He stood there for a minute staring at her blankly, then allowed his gaze to lower slowly taking full inventory of her body. Once he finished his inspecting, he turned his back on her and walked out of the room.

_"__What the fuck"…she whispered and before she could stop herself she went after him. _

* * *

He walked into his alcove and went for the decanter he kept on the side table. He poured the Bourbon as she came in.

"Anything I can help you with, Caroline?" He slowly took a sip of the liquor.

"No, there's nothing I need from you," She replied quickly.

He turned to her, pinning her with his eyes. He lifted his glass. "Well, cheers to your independence."

She walked up to him and snatched the glass from his hand. He watched her with an unwavering smile then turned around and fixed himself another glass. He smirked inwardly when he heard her exasperated exhale.

"Your sister's a bitch," She announced.

He grunted. "You've only been around her for what? A couple of years? Try 1000. She'll grow on you."

"You're planning for us to live with her forever?" She asked in such shock, she didn't realize what she said.

Klaus wasn't dumb enough to point it out, but he was smart enough to milk it.

"So what do you suggest? You want us to get a little love nest where we can be alone?" He asked with a feigned nonchalance.

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" she countered.

"Oh yes! Haven't you heard? I embarrass myself all the time when it comes to you, love." He said bringing back to light her past words. He took a swig of his drink.

"Isn't it show time yet?" She asked impatiently changing the subject.

"Let them wait." He moved to the window to look out into the street.

She went to sit in his chair while he stood there in silence. As much as she hated him, she didn't hate this, when they were alone in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable and she was able to watch him. She couldn't help but admire his frame as he stood with his back to her. He wore his formal clothes but sans jacket and she enjoyed the way his clothes fit him. She wiped the image from her head by standing up and smoothing her dress.

Klaus could hear her move. He could almost hear her mind working. He tried to calm himself down. She was beginning to affect his sanity. He fled the bed that morning because her sleeping scent drove him crazy. He went to bed uncomfortable. The night before he came back and she pretended to be asleep. He knew she was awake and though it made him feel like a creep, he had stared for a while before sketching her.

Not even as a virgin in Tatia's arms, had Klaus felt this desperation.

Caroline's exaggerated indifference set him on fire when he remembered the way she self-flagellated herself for the attraction and feelings she had for him back in Mystic Falls. He couldn't forget how she had been when she had finally set herself free from it. She had been as hungry for him as he was for her.

It took a while for their lips to part so they could finish removing their clothing and when he finally entered her, her body arched against the tree. He could still hear the way she moaned his name.

"Klaus"

His whole stomach clenched hearing her say it. At first, he thought it was a memory.

"Can we go?"

He turned then. His eyes were like daggers. Her reaction evident as she jumped a little.

He walked to her and offered his arm. She took it. Tensely they both walked out of the room.

* * *

When they walked down the steps, the room paused and every eye was on them. She peeked and looked at him and his face was serious. She would have thought he would be happy. This is what he wanted, forced. Yet, he seemed too tense, unhappy almost.

She smiled because she wanted to frown.

He led her to the middle of the ballroom. He turned her and took his hand in hers as the music filled the room. The singer's voice was soulful and suave.

_Streamy like a winter storm  
Softer than the sharpest thorn  
I held your hand and I was born  
So explain your fury and you were never scorned_

When his other hand reached for her waist and pulled her close, a heat wave shocked her as it spread through her stomach and lower body. She anticipated the feel of the hard planes of his body against hers but felt disappointed and cold when he brought her close, stopping short of them touching.

Their eyes feasted on each other. She was the first to look away, a little beyond her shoulder. She would have thrown herself at him if didn't. She exhaled and they began to dance.

The silence from him was truly killing her now. He maneuvered her gracefully and beautifully, but he wasn't there. He was going through the motions, his attention was somewhere else.

It annoyed her. He insisted on all of this, the least he could do was be here. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the arrival of a familiar face. Keeping the smile on her face and her eyes from rolling proved to be a feat.

"Oh look, there's Cami." She said. He turned his gaze to her, as if surprised she spoke. "Aren't you going to run over there and make sure she is ok? She looks a bit upset right now."

It was true. Camille looked like she was about to run from the room.

Klaus' eyes never left Caroline. It pleased her. She continued.

"She cleans up well. She needs some desperate help in the fashion department, but at least she's an upgrade from the woman you chose to procreate with," She said with a bright smile.

A muscle on his cheek jumped, but it was barely noticeable. She fixated on it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't talk about your girlfriend." Her voice was saccharine laced.

"Careful, Love." He said with maliciously fluorescent eyes. "The jealousy you do not feel is beginning to seep through." He slowly smiled when she stopped smiling and snapped her eyes to his. He moved slowly closer to her, leaning into her until he was so close his breath caressed her lips. "We wouldn't want to cause verb confusion between your mind and your mouth. One might start communicating that your love and hate are closer to synonyms and not as antonymous as you've always made them out to be."

He pressed her closer to him and saw in her eyes how much she wanted to fight back. The way her eyes burned to just let him have it, provoke him. The beast lingering behind those blue orbs that looked at him so coldly and made him want to take her right where they stood, hating himself for behaving so untrained.

"You're the most beautiful woman in this room. Every other pales in comparison," He whispered gruffly.

"Thank you," She replied taken aback by the sudden compliment.

"You don't know how much I wish it wasn't so." He said calmly, as if with great regret, while they continued to dance. He looked away, without meaning to, towards where Cami watched them with wistful, hurt eyes.

She followed the direction of his gaze and processed his words. She paled at her understanding and Caroline's eyes stung. The hurt settled in her heart. It echoed of her past when guys talked to her only to get close to Elena. How all she was to people was a shallow, pretty face. The substance was elsewhere. It whispered of rejection.

He had never made her feel like that.

She took a deep breath and tried for control using the only thing that she could.

Her hatred of him. She despised him in that moment more than ever for making her feel that way. Yet, it didn't make the pain go away, but it steeled her back.

Her face was pale and she looked so vulnerable at the end of the dance. He stared at her as the knot in his throat grew thick to an almost choking point. That's when he knew. He hurt her. He was the cause of that pain he saw in her eyes. A part of him felt triumphant; it was what she deserved, but the other, the one that would self-mutilate rather than see her suffer, bled.

He was annoyed at the way she seemed so unaffected. She could take shots at Cami while he couldn't think of anyone else in the room, but Caroline. He didn't know who was there. He only knew her. He was fighting for composure while she focused on jabbing him.

Still, this is not what he wanted.

The dance ended and finding herself away from his arms, her backbone kicked in. He watched how quickly the wall came back up and politely she excused herself saying she needed a drink. He nodded but still watched her. She passed the bar and kept walking. He watched as Bonnie saw her leave and followed her. He tried to go but Camille came to say hello. She started to commend him on how good everything looked, but he was barely listening. He kept his ears trained on Caroline's steps.

He felt his heart squeeze as he adjusted his ear and the first thing he heard was the sob that escaped Caroline's mouth. He let Camille take him away so he wouldn't have to hear anymore.

_Softly Softly show me you care  
Easy easy keep me right there  
Would you ever if I doubled dared  
Hurt me harshly destroy me with care_

* * *

She didn't know she was crying until the teardrops fell on her hand. She felt breathless in the room and she needed to get away from him. She found herself in the garden when she felt the moisture drops and realized where it came from. She couldn't stop their free fall and when she turned to see her best friend approaching, the dam broke.

Caroline rushed and threw her arms about her and began sobbing. Bonnie hugged her back with a look of worry on her face. This sight was familiar. They had spent plenty of moments like this growing up. Caroline hated feeling so vulnerable but she couldn't control her emotions. She continued to cry and Bonnie waited until she let it all out.

When she was spent, she lifted her head from her friend's neck. "I'm done," She announced sniffling. She looked up to see Bonnie smiling.

"What," She snapped, more mortified than angry.

"This brings back memories. One of us sobbing on the other over some boy who hurt our feelings," Bonnie replied still smiling.

"I'm not crying over…" She started, but her Bonnie cut her off.

"What did he say, Care?" Her friend asked serious this time.

"He said I was the most beautiful woman in the room and every other paled next to me. I thanked him and he said I shouldn't thank him because he wished I wasn't. And he looked at her. He wishes it were her." Her voice was a whisper in the end.

Bonnie looked away quickly but Caroline saw the smile before she could hide it.

"Are you laughing at me?" Caroline yelled outraged.

Her friend grabbed her arm and began flashing into the street with her until they were like a block away. They passed an outside bar and Bonnie swiped a bottle of whiskey.

"What are we doing? I'm hosting a party," Caroline said clearly annoyed.

"I just don't want Klaus to hear this part," Bonnie said opening the bottle.

Caroline's eyes rounded as she realized that he probably heard what she said before. She grabbed the bottle from Bonnie and drank.

"He just said that to lash out at you. You're driving the man crazy and he wants to poke back." The vampire took the bottle from her.

"He couldn't keep his eyes off you. You're the one he brought back. He could have her anytime," Bonnie continued.

"He goes to her," Caroline interjected.

"Because you allow it." The newbie vamp suggested, echoing Caroline's own words to Rebekah.

Caroline's eyes lit up a bit, but before she could speak Bonnie struck again.

"The real question is why you're so upset when you hate him so much?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but then closed it again. Bonnie passed her the bottle and she just drank. They finished it in silence.

* * *

45 minutes later, after sneaking upstairs so Caroline could repair her makeup, they walked down the stairs into the hall again. They held hands and every eye in the room was on them. Her gaze pulled towards the left side of the room where she could see his silhouette, but she refused to obey.

The buzz of the alcohol was already making her feel steelier. Still holding hands, she went straight towards Marcel, who stood by the bar.

"You remember my sister, Bonnie?" She asked Marcel with a smile. Her hand extended Bonnie's toward his.

The wide grin instantly appeared on his lips as they sensually curved up. Marcel took the offered hand "Yes, I would have to be dead to forget such beauty," He said with playful eyes, bending to kiss it. Bonnie smiled at him. Her honey eyes caressing his face before she lowered her lashes and brought them back up.

The gesture wasn't lost on Caroline who beamed, or Marcel who shifted, leaningtowards her.

"Well, I'll let you get to know each other. I must tend to my guests." With that she walked away. She caught Rebekah's eyes and offered her most angelic look.

Even from the other side of the room, she could feel his eyes on her. She turned to look at him with insolent eyes. Then she turned her back to him and smiled at Jonathan Leclerc, the son of the mayor. He had been trying to catch her eye all evening. She introduced herself and allowed him to take her on to the dance floor. He was tall with broad shoulders and a devastating smile he flashed at her through the whole dance. Every time he turned her, she saw Klaus' furious gaze.

Her dance partner pulled her tighter and she watched the slight movement of his jaw. Klaus looked ready to kill. She turned her face towards the neck close to her and let him stew alone. It became a problem when the faint smell of the blood made her breath catch. She saw an almost invisible nick on the bottom of Jonathan's jaw. It probably happened while he was shaving. She fought the urge to bite him right there. He was B positive. Her fangs were threatening to pierce through her gums. She felt lightheaded and leaned against him.

Caroline asked him if they could go get some air. They walked outside and Jonathan tried to grope her the minute they were out of sight. She grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him into the wall. She stared into his eyes until she saw his dilate.

"Don't scream." She compelled him. She leaned in, let the two sets of fangs drop and bit his neck, helping herself to his warm blood. She was so hungry and yet when she felt him sway a little she withdrew her fangs, steadied him against the wall, and stepped back.

Klaus was standing there watching her with dark, burning eyes. Suddenly her nose picked a scent. It was the same from before. It smelled like him, so strongly, and male.

She licked her lips. "You want," She asked, tilting her head towards the barely standing Jonathan. Her eyes shone at the double entendre since she didn't bother to even echo the question mark.

"No, as always, I have a tendency of allowing the mayor's son to stay alive." Klaus said and his lips curved while her eyes flashed in anger.

"Well since you have such a fond spot for him, you can send him home. I'm going to go be social." She looked at Jonathan and added, "He's tasty. Really took the edge off."

Nonplussed, he smiled. "All the edges? I know you're not thirsty anymore, but your body's hunger is palpable," He told her. "I can feel your heat from here, Caroline."

She chuckled. "Is this one of your weird come-ons? Oh wait, yes, you are still waiting for me to writhe against the sheets while I burn for you." She mocked and turned to leave.

He stopped her from walking away.

"Pride, Caroline, it comes before the fall… Or so I've heard." The tiny smirk still played on his lips. There was an edge in his eyes. It would make any other person want to run.

"I didn't know you were religious," She retorted.

"I'm usually not but, you would send any sane, rational man into prayer for salvation," he commented dryly.

She stood back as Klaus turned to the young man, and pulled him close with one hand while grabbing his hair and tilting his head. He bit his other hand and dripped some of his blood in Jonathan's mouth. "Go home. Don't stop to talk to anyone. You'll go to bed and forget all of this happened."

He waited for the man to leave before moving, but his eyes were burning tracks on her skin, down her body

Klaus approached and she instinctively backed up against the wall. The predatory look in his eyes made her breath catch in her throat. She was afraid of him, not physically. They are well-matched but he intimidated her; Because he could make her feel. She would die before she admitted it to him. She didn't want to react to him the way she did, but she couldn't help herself. She knew he could smell her desire as she smelled his. It was constant and overwhelming and fueled her hatred when she was at a distance. The distance allowed her to act out. That was when she wanted to push him further, see how far she could go before he broke.

But when he got close, everything changed. She wanted…

He didn't stop walking until he pressed against her side. Goosebumps traveled up her arms. She covered her hitching breath with a scoff when she felt the length of him pressed against her hip, trapped between both of his. His mouth close to her ear whispered as his hand moved to caress the inside of her thigh.

"The thing is, love, I don't see a reason why you should suffer like this." His words were deliberate as were the movements of his hand, which continued to glide up until he found the front of her panties. "I'll always give you what you need without sacrificing your precious hate for me."

She pressed her lips together as his hand drew circles over her panties.

"What do you want in return?" she asked as her teeth like magnets clamped over her lower lip.

"Why, your obvious pleasure," he whispered so close to her ear, she felt the timber of his voice like electricity through her most sensitive parts.

She whimpered a little at the delicious pain coursing through her. "I doubt it."

He chuckled darkly while his hand set aside the thin lace. "Oh, so skeptical." The pad of his middle finger ran down the sides of her core and began to circle the entrance. Her head felt like it was spinning at the same rhythm.

"But, there is a little something I want."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Of course you do. You never…" Her words turned into moan and her head fell back as his finger plunged inside her. His other hand immediately reached behind her to support and prevent her from falling.

Her hands grabbed a fist full of his shirt as she closed her eyes and lifted her leg until it was resting on the wall, allowing him easier access. He pressed her tighter against him, his face on her neck.

"What is it?" she gasped as his finger crooked inside her.

"I'll let you know when it's time," he whispered.

She wanted to protest, but she felt two things at once, the smile on his face against her cheek when he found what he was looking for and the lightning of pleasure that shook her when the pads of his finger touched the spot.

She moaned.

He continued to crook his finger against it like snare dragging her release. She felt her body heat more and more; she wanted to savage his back with her nails, to scream, against the build-up.

"Can I have what I want now?" He asked and when she looked at him bewildered, his smile was positively smug and self-serving.

Caroline was too far gone to deny him, though she wanted to punch him in the face for rendering her so helpless. Still, her body burnt and she wanted, needed the release that only he could give her. It would be giving in to him, but she was beyond care. Expecting him to ask for intercourse, she nodded.

"I've fantasized this for a while." He said his voice strained.

His finger moved more rapidly and her mouth flew open as she felt the approaching orgasm and as she was on the brink, his open mouth pressed against her neck, his fangs dropped, ripping her skin.

The pain of his teeth, followed by the sucking of his lips pushed her over the edge and she moaned as the blinding orgasm hit her. Instinctively, one of her hands shot to the back of his head while the other flew to the hand between her legs and she rocked herself harder against it while pulling him closer. Her body twisted around him in a contortioned nightmare.

She opened her mouth wanting to scream his name, but it stuck on her throat. She closed her eyes and melted against him.

Klaus let her ride the aftershock. She let go of his hand and he eased it out of her. When he eventually lifted his head from her neck, she quickly turned and they were eye to eye, yellow to yellow. Her blood dripped down the side of his lips and he leaned down and brushed his mouth against hers smearing her blood between them.

He pushed her against the wall gently then stepped back. He looked at her with raw hunger. It was so intense she swallowed and looked away.

He scoffed softly and pulled her dress down.

"Make sure you feed, I got a little carried away."

With that, he stepped back and walked away.

She stood there for a while in silence. Her body was reeling. Her mind was racing.

She breathed out to calm herself down and when she felt ready, walked back inside the house.

_And make the first slice like I first cut you  
Oh baby why you wanna just hurt me like you do_

* * *

Camille knew there was no way to circumvent the encounter. Still she felt the apprehension fill her as she saw the female hybrid walk back in the room. She found small comfort in Klaus' reassurances. He's always protected her, but still, she couldn't help fearing the creature that had left her almost fall to her death.

Caroline walked towards her with a smile on her face.

"Hello Cami."

"Hello," the woman stammered.

"You look lovely this evening," Caroline offered.

"Thank you. You look like a queen," Camille's tone betrayed the insecurity she felt.

Camille measured herself against the woman in front of her and felt she came up short. Caroline's softened and she surprised Camille when she said.

"Sometimes, it's better to walk away while you are still in one piece. You seem like a nice person and a very sweet one at that. You shouldn't continue to mix yourself in this monster fight. You're not built for it. Klaus and I… It's convoluted and complicated and between us."

Camille seemed taken aback by the change in her. Caroline nodded at her before she left the room.

Camille's eyes followed her and she didn't notice when Klaus walked up to her. His eyes also looked towards the spot where Caroline disappeared.

"I should go," She said.

He nodded.

"Everything makes sense now. I could be bitter and resentful and let myself be insecure but I'm choosing to not do that. This is your issue, not mine," She said straightening her back and holding her head high.

With that, she walked away from him.

* * *

Klaus was in his office with a drink in hand, standing by the fireplace when she threw the door open. He needed peace and quiet to think. Looks like it wouldn't be tonight, he thought. He looked at her impassively. Caroline looked like she wanted nothing more than to tear him limb to limb. He knew she wanted to see him suffer for the way she felt helpless around him.

She looked furious she slammed the door shut and began to walk to him.

Klaus watched her walk in and knew he was condemned to a hell no one had ever dreamt of. He's never seen a more beautiful sight. With her strolling limbs she looked like a graceful feral beast. She was born for lycanthropy as she was every bit the stalking predator. He could smell the blood; she fed and his body could not help but become tense at the scent. Nothing can compare to the scent of blood on Caroline.

She stood before him for a few seconds while the smell of the blood assailed him and then he smelled the other scent, the baser one.

"Had a good meal?" He asked in a strained voice and it occurred to him that whatever she said won't make any less of a difference.

"Shut up, Klaus." She shoved him into the wall next to the fireplace and before he could react, her face changed and she rushed him, sinking her fangs into his carotid. His blood filled her mouth and Caroline whimpered in absolute rapture.

The most powerful creature in the world, who would never allow this from anyone, stood back helplessly aroused as she took what she wanted from him. He spread his legs and her body shifted so her core was in direct contact with his groin. When his hands found their way to her hips, he pressed them tightly against him and he rubbed himself against her. The feeling was so heavenly she paused to moan with him.

The front door opened and Elijah flashed in.

"Niklaus, I need to…Oh," Elijah tried to avert his eyes but could not seem to.

Irritated, Klaus felt like growling.

Caroline seemed in a blood haze as she smiled at Elijah impishly.

The elder Original cleared his throat. "Excuse me," He begged politely.

"It's ok. I'm done with him." She lied. She shot a defiant look towards Klaus and turned to leave.

"Caroline?" Elijah called out and pointed to the side of her face.

She ran her finger and realized there was blood on the side of her lip. "Oh" She wiped it with her finger then licked it off. Elijah's face reacted. Seeing Elijah's darkened eyes and protruding veins, she frowned uncomfortably and left.

Elijah was still staring after her when Klaus finally found his voice.

"Lijah, don't make me yank your spine out and feed it to your beloved. Do wipe that look off your face."

* * *

Song credit: Softly, softly | Maxwell


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello, here we are once again!_

_Sorry for the long time between updates. I am going through a reorganization with my outlines and also writing another story Queen of the North that won't leave me alone. Please don't think it's neglect on my part. Honestly, I asked for some feedback and I got it. I'm trying to make sure I give you a complete story while at the same time maturing my writing. Please stick with me._

_The next chapter is also written and betaed, I just need to work on some stuff. I hope you enjoy this one_

_THAT SAID...GUESS WHAT?_

_The Hybrid has been nominated for **Best Underrated I **for the Klaroline Awards! _

_I was nominated as **Best Underrated Author** and also my other story** The Bad One as Best OT3 Fiction.**_

_**I know you guys did this** so I thank you! It was a great feeling to find out I was nominated. I encourage you to please go vote for me if you enjoy this story and The Bad One. It's on Tumblr under Klarolineawards._

_I also want to encourage you to read all the other nominated stories. They're written by people who love KC as much as you and me and work hard at their craft. _

_Thank you again for reading, following and favoring this story. Thank you for your PMs and your reviews. I love hearing from you. I apologize for not replying to all but promise to do better. _

_Thank you to my betas Livingdeadblondequeen and EternityofKlaroline as well as to Marisol40 and Anastasiadreams for their help with it. _

_**Jay!**_

* * *

Music: Blood Stain ─ Unkle

* * *

Bloodstain on a blue vein  
Take it with no shame  
Love tracks on a loose train  
Bloodstain

* * *

_It seemed like the most natural thing in the world to be sitting on the floor, naked, leaning against a tree with his head across her lap. She didn't feel uncomfortable or ashamed in any way. Part of her screamed 'this is Klaus' and another part screamed 'This is Klaus!'. His eyes looked up at her intently and so hotly that she felt like her skin would combust at any moment. _

_The erratic beating of dead hearts mirroring each other was all they could hear. Neither of them cared about the world, or the dying doppelganger, or babies to be born, or cities that needed to be conquered. They were too engrossed on each other. She reached for his hand and kissed the inside of his wrist, running her tongue on his pulse point, delighting in the way it jumped against it. _

_"I'm thirsty again." She said softly, raspy, while her descending fangs stabbed through his skin. _

_His eyes darkened and his whole body became taut as he watched her feed from him. He loved her boldness. She didn't ask him and that, in itself, spoke volumes. She felt entitled to it. The thought made him hungry. He turned his head on her lap and ran his tongue from the top to the inside of her fleshy thigh as she had done with his wrist. He clamped down on the inside of her thigh. She stopped sucking at his wrist so she could moan in pain and pleasure. She buried free hand in his hair._

_She stilled abruptly when her eyes landed on it. She withdrew her fangs._

_"What is that mark on your back?" She asked._

_He stopped tensely. He didn't raise his head for a while but when he did, he was slow to it._

_Her hand reached to the spot on his back by his ribs' area and she began to run her fingers around it, tracing it. _

_When he finally lifted his head, he stared into her eyes and swallowed thickly._

_"What is it?" But she dreaded his answer. She knew whatever he said was not something she wanted to hear._

_"Everything's changed." He sat up and touched her face with his hands. He kissed her slowly as if to remind himself what it was like._

_"Well…kinda." She joked. _

_He sat quietly and in that moment she hated his flair for the dramatic. _

_"You are marked too, love."_

_"No, I'm not." She half smiled._

_He moved closer to her and pointed at the spot on her back near her ribs. She strained her neck but still could not see it. She reached for her jacket and found her phone. _

_"Take a picture of it._

_He did and handed it back to her. She frowned. It was two angles. One was higher and the other one intercepted it in the bottom line. It looked exactly like his but opposite side. Her angles open to the left while his opened to the right. _

_She looked back at him and found him staring at her intently and he repeated the words._

_"Everything's changed, Caroline."_

_His face, his eyes, the marks._

_It all made the hairs on her neck stand. This couldn't be good. She never saw the mark before, not on her own body and certainly not on his. Caroline remembered his back. Hell, she memorized every inch of his upper body while trying not to stare at it as he suffered from Silas' imaginary wound._

_Now the mark that was on him, was also on her. It scared her. Everything about him scared her to death._

_Caroline couldn't be there anymore._

_She got up and began to get dressed. She saw her tattered shirt and bra and knew she couldn't wear them anymore. She grabbed her jacket and started shoving her arms in._

_"Love…"_

_Caroline whirled around and pointed her finger at him, "No! Nothing's changed. I don't want to hear anything you have to say. You promised to leave and never come back. I will hold you to that."_

_"I can't do that now. Everything's…"_

_She interrupted again, "Don't say it. Go back to New Orleans and have your kid. I'll go back to the life I have planned. This was a one-time thing that's now over."_

_"One-time?" He raised a brow at her._

_"Seriously? You know what I mean. This is goodbye." She was angry enough to push the pang of pain and guilt the last word made her feel. _

_She looked at him and saw a parade of emotions across his face. Anger, frustration, confusion all were there but suddenly his face was blank for a second as if stunned by something and it soon developed into a slow smile that turned into a smirk._

_She took a step back._

_"Very well, love. I'm a man of my word."_

_She exhaled in relief but gasped finding herself pinned to a tree, their faces closed to each other. Before she had the chance to protest, he pressed his lips to her in a way that made her heart slam against her rib cage._

_Then he pulled back, "Goodbye Caroline."_

_With that he was gone. She walked back to the Salvatore house slowly. She convinced herself with every step that it will be as before. No one knew but her and Klaus and no one else needed to know. She will immerse herself in school and continue with her life as she planned. The thing with Klaus was over and now she would no longer have to wonder what it's like to be with him. _

_And she will never ever ever ever again, wish for scandalous sex._

_She paused outside the house and for the first time she realized it was night time. She rushed inside. When Matt asked where she was she said the first thing that came to mind, she got lost. Then, she wanted to slap herself. Vampires don't get lost, or have dry leaves in their hair unless they've been rolling on the ground with a hybrid they shouldn't be rolling around with. Caroline felt paranoid as if everyone was watching her but it all disappeared when the door opened and Tyler walked in._

_He said hello and looked at her with those longing eyes. She wanted the earth to swallow her as she felt the guilt flow through her. She felt the need to zip her sweater all the way up hoping it could conceal the physical evidence as she was desperately doing with the emotional._

_That's when she knew Klaus was right._

_Everything changed and nothing will ever be the same. _

* * *

Bonnie's eyes flew opened and her undead heart began to pound fast. Something wasn't right. She tried to move but couldn't and before she could worry about that her head felt like it was exploding. Blinding light and pain assaulted her. She could not scream. It was an eerie flashback to her days as the anchor.

It hit her then; it was a spell that kept her from moving. She knew there was no use in fighting.

As her brain felt like it was melting inside her head, she heard the cries of a baby.

Astrid.

Bonnie never went near the child. She was usually kept in the same floor of the house Hayley inhabited and neither Caroline nor Bonnie herself ever went there. But something about the child called to Bonnie and she knew it was because she carried Klaus' blood.

The cries grew distant and Bonnie knew the child was out of the house. She began to feel desperate. Every fiber in her body tried to move but she couldn't. She had to go after the child. The more she struggled against the force that kept her down, the weaker she felt. Soon she was drifting until she was finally unconscious. Before darkness took her, she realized she couldn't hear any other sound on the house.

All members of the household were under the spell.

* * *

One minute the argument with Rebekah had escalated, the next they were both on the floor not moving. Klaus eyes bulged as he stared at his sister. She had the same reaction. He shifted his gaze to see Elijah looking with a mirroring expression.

He heard steps of people coming through the house. He strained his ear and couldn't hear anything, only the sounds of their footsteps heading upstairs. His first thought was they were headed for Caroline. He began to struggle then but it was to no avail.

Then he thought about his child. He heard the steps go to the second floor and he knew. Astrid's cries confirmed it; his fear was now a reality. They were taking her.

He could smell her coming closer and closer. Then they carried her out of the front door.

His body remained unmoving but he was screaming inside his head.

* * *

Caroline walked with a smile on her face. She ignored the men who openly leered at her. Only in New Orleans did she see people trolling about around two in the morning like it was the middle of the day. A drunk followed her for two blocks. He seemed intent on grabbing her when she turned to face him. He wouldn't take no for an answer. She decided to have a snack.

She wondered if Klaus noticed her absence. He probably wasn't home yet. They were avoiding each other since their last encounter. Since the night of the party, the tension increased even more if that was possible. It was almost unbearable. Not to mention the heat spreading through her lower areas every time their eyes met.

She was a few blocks away from the house when she landed on her knees. One second she walked and the next the air whooshed out of her. She felt a pain so sharp and unlike anything she ever experienced on her back, near her ribs. She could have sworn someone had staked her but she turned around and there was no one in sight. She crawled to a light pole and leaned against it. She wanted to scream it was so strong and when she opened her mouth to do so, she was stunned

The pain was gone only to be replaced with a sick feeling. Her heart began to pound on her ears and her mouth filled with a coppery, unpleasant taste. Not like blood at all. Her breath came out in choppy little intervals.

It was dread. Her hand lifted to clutch her chest when she realized she was afraid. Almost petrified, yet, she didn't know why. Her mouth knew before her mind.

"Klaus"

She whispered and she was on her feet before the second syllable crossed her lips. She was ready to speed towards her home when she heard it.

The air carried the whimpers of the child.

Caroline had only heard the cries a handful of times but she would have recognized them anywhere. She tried to forget them and even shut them out. Sometimes she heard it so close and even in her sleep.

She looked in the direction of the noise and saw two men running. One with a bundle in his arms. In the next breathe, Caroline was in front of them. Both were surprised to see her.

"Who are you? Where are you taking this child?"

Neither man spoke.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners?" She kept her eyes on the one carrying the child and grabbed the other and in one single fluid move broke his neck. "The same will happen to you if you don't tell me who you are and where you are taking with this child. Of course, I'll take my time and have my fun with you before I rip your head off." She said with nonchalance.

"The witch…she needs the kid." He stammered. "We were just told to collect her."

"What witch?"

"The red headed one. She was going to kill me if I didn't do it." He told her.

"You're going to die anyway. Klaus will never let you live after this and that would be assuming you can get past me. You won't," She almost smiled as the man's eyes grew larger.

She took a step close to him, "I can, of course, help you. If you answer my questions, that is." He nodded pathetically. "How did you get her out?"

"Everyone was asleep."

Caroline frowned, "What do you mean, asleep?"

"The witch told us to go in. Everyone in the house would be asleep. We just needed to walk upstairs and retrieve the child," He spoke fast.

"Why? What does she want with the child?" Caroline asked just as the kid started to cry. She looked around quickly and took her from the man.

She cradled the kid to her shoulder and the cries ceased. Caroline frowned.

The man almost ran but she grabbed him and flashed to the front of her house. She ordered him to go inside and retrieve something.

When he came back, she took the object and pressed on his neck but not enough to break it. He passed out within seconds.

* * *

Something woke her. She sat up in the bed without being fully awake. She felt disoriented and confused. Her eyes tried to adjust in the darkness. She didn't see the other person clearly at first but, when her eyes finally flashed with recognition, her heart slammed against her chest. Her hand went to her throat as if she was being strangled.

"Caroline." She whispered in breathless fear.

"As she lives and…wait, that's not technically right."

* * *

Caroline sat on the chair by the window, one impossibly long leg crossed over the other. A playful smile crossed her lips as she heard Katherine's pulse speed up and saw her eyes look at the door. Her eyes returned to the blonde hybrid full of worry seconds later.

Caroline laughed heartily. She uncrossed her legs and stood up as Katherine's breath hitched. Caroline sat in the bed close to her.

"You need to breathe Kitty Kat. I don't think your poor human heart is built for that kind of speed," She patronized. Then her hand caressed the brunette's cheek. "Don't be scared. We're going to have so much fun together." She smirked echoing the words Katherine once used on her. Then she saw a movement out of the corner of her eyes. There was a trembling little bundle on her bedroom settee. Next to it, on the floor, a body lay on the floor.

* * *

Lucy Bennett sat in her bed suddenly. She immediately felt the presence.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She called out.

The temperature in the room dropped and she was freezing. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Bonnie was calling out to her.

She got up and got dressed. By the time she got to the door, her phone began to ring. She saw Klaus' name on it.

* * *

Katherine's eyes looked like they would bulge out of her face. Caroline mused, "I'm kidding. I have no use for you. I'm actually looking for Elijah."

"He's not here. He went to Klaus'."

Caroline sighed at the new information, "I do need you then. You're going to take care of the baby while I run an errand."

"Is that Klaus' kid?" She asked but Caroline just stared at her, "Hell no. No way. I don't want that thing near me or her psychopath asshole of a father."

The hybrid nodded at her and before Katherine knew she found herself pinned to the head board and fighting for air. Caroline was crushing her windpipe with her hands.

"You're going to watch the kid for me. You're going to treat her well and tend to her every need. If need be, you'll guard her with your life. You understand me?" she squeezed a bit harder until Katherine nodded.

She released her and got off the bed and went to retrieve Astrid. She looked at the child for a moment before walking back towards the bed.

"Oh and one more thing Katherine, don't get any ideas because if you try anything, I'll make you wish you were in the hands of Klaus. Don't talk to anyone and stay here.

Caroline leaned to hand Katherine the baby and forced her eyes to change color. The other woman recoiled in fear.

Caroline walked to the spot where the man lay down. She kicked him until he wakened then dragged him out.

* * *

An hour later, Caroline saw the witch approach from a block away. Behind her David, the man sent with his friend to kidnap the child, moaned low in the back of his throat. Caroline almost enjoyed his fear. His fear and suffering pleased her. She frowned at the thought.

Genevieve stopped short a few steps from Caroline. Her hair was fire engine red and her skin milky white, "Hello Caroline"

"Genevieve, I presume?" Caroline said though she knew who the woman was.

"I am. Where's the child?

"What do you want her for? Maybe we can reach some sort of agreement," Caroline proposed.

The witch laughed, "Agreement? Do you know what I can do to a little meddling little vampire like you? You'll tell me where the child is before I lose my patience. Then you can go back to being Klaus' little plaything."

Caroline tensed which the witch seemed to enjoy, "Yes, I know he brought his little cheerleader from the little two-horse town. Enjoy it while you can. Most likely he'll rip your heart out when he tires of you."

Caroline smiled brightly this time, "Oh I get it. That's what he did with you! So this is about you being scorned? You took his kid because he ditched you?" She sounded light but there was tightness in her voice.

"No, I took it for what I can do with her. And he didn't ditch me, we took a little bit of a break. We do that you know…every couple of centuries. We'll be back once you are long gone."

Caroline felt herself grow hot with anger. The veins around her eyes began materializing and it made bolder to see her reaction.

"I think you should watch yourself, child. I've put down vampires that had centuries on you," The threat actually made Caroline's fangs and veins retreat.

She stepped closer to the witch and calmly looked in her eyes, "That may be true but I think you need to know a few things." She flashed her Hybrid eyes, stunning the witch, "He didn't bring me back from Mystic Falls, he brought me back from the dead," Caroline took two more steps towards the witch.

Genevieve raised her and waved them. Nothing happened and she flicked her fingers again. She looked confused realizing her magic was gone, "What did you do to me?"

"That wasn't me. That's the power of a Bennett witch. But what's going to happen now…That's all me," Caroline rushed the witch and snapped her neck off so strongly, it severed her head from her shoulders.

David looked in horror and tried to run but Caroline grabbed him.

"You can't go anywhere. You have a date today."

Lucy Bennett came closer to her and took a close look at Genevieve's body, "Damn girl…remind me never to see anything about your man."

`O`O`O`O`O`O`O`O`O

One second they were all struggling in silence, the next they were able to move again. All the Originals got up to their feet. Bonnie sped in the room.

Hayley followed in a panicked state, "The baby's gone!"

Klaus sped up the stairs and came back down and grabbed Bonnie by the arms,

"Where's Caroline?"

Before Bonnie could reply, the other Hybrid strolled through the door, "I'm home. Did you all miss me?"

Klaus relief at seeing her safe and sound soon turned into anger, "Where were you?"

She shrugged, "Don't be angry, love," She smiled at her own mockery, "I was out for a walk. I brought you a present."

She shoved David towards him and continued, "David here and his friend were working for your little red headed girlfriend. She had them come and retrieve the baby, who is ok by the way. She's at Elijah's place with the most maternal figure I could find in such short notice."

Klaus was left dumbfounded by her words. He opened his mouth but Hayley's shrill voice interrupted him.

"Katherine has my child? She orchestrated all of this?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Don't be stupid. Did you not hear me say it was Klaus's red headed lover," she turned to look at Klaus again, "You really make the worst sexual partner selections," She looked pointedly at Hayley once again, "I hope you fair better than she did. She really lost her head."

"Where's Genevieve now?" Deep down, he knew. He could tell by the impish look on her face.

She revealed what she was holding in her right hand. It was Genevieve's hair with her head still attached to it.

"Her hair's so pretty."

* * *

"So she just agreed to take care of the baby?"

Bonnie said as she lay opposite Caroline across the bed.

Caroline shrugged stretching her arms about her head and arching her back, "Not exactly. For a second I think she thought she could refuse me."

"So you forced her?"

"I persuaded her," Caroline corrected her.

Bonnie sat up and leaned towards her friend, intrigued, "How?"

"I can show you but it would only scare you." She leaned up towards her friend playfully.

Bonnie shoved her back down on the mattress, "How did you know we were in trouble?"

"I felt…pain, fear," She sat up feeling troubled, "I knew it was his."

"Klaus'?"

Caroline ran both her hands through her hair and nodded violently.

"It was like getting stabbed, pain and then the fear," subconsciously she reached for the spot where she felt the pain, "I felt sick and I was ready…"

"Ready for what?" Bonnie touched her arm.

"I…I can't talk about this with you, Bon."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed, "Why not? We tell each other everything."

"You'll just go and tell him and I don't want him in my head more than he already is."

"I wouldn't tell him," Bonnie said softly and Caroline knew she hurt her feelings but she couldn't stop herself from continuing.

"You wouldn't even know you are telling him. You won't mean to but you will."

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie said in a tight voice.

Caroline sighed, "Bon, haven't you noticed? You do what he says, when he says."

"I do not! Some things he says just make sense and what he does is to protect you. I'm not going to disagree just because he's Klaus." The baby vampire got off the bed and squared off on her friend. Since Caroline was sitting on the bed, she had to look up at Bonnie.

Something felt wrong about it and the hairs on her neck began to rise. She slowly got up from the bed as her eyes went a bit cold.

Bonnie must have sensed the change because she took a step back. Caroline immediately changed her position and sat down. It was a conscious decision. She didn't want to scare her friend, "Forget I said anything, Bon."

"No, I don't want to forget it. Say what's on your mind," the baby vampire's voice was loud and her body language threatening.

"Bonnie, is there a need to yell, sweetheart?" Both turned to see Klaus at the door. He stared hard at Bonnie and was deliberately stern on his next words, "What makes you think you can yell at her?"

He slowly advanced towards her. Bonnie swallowed hard and opened her mouth but before she could speak, Caroline flashed between them.

"Don't," She warned him, "Never Bonnie," She turned to her friend and told her she would come for her later.

Caroline waited until Bonnie was out of the room before she started on him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What did you think you were doing to do?"

Klaus gritted his teeth, "She was yelling at you. I was just letting her know she shouldn't do that."

"Bonnie has been my best friend since before either one of us could talk. We yell at each other for fun. You need to stay out of it," She started to walk past him towards the door but he grabbed her by the arm.

She rolled her eyes.

"Caroline, I want to talk about today…," he began, "I want to thank you."

"For ridding you of your red headed fatal attraction?" she said flippantly, "You're welcome," she made tried to free her arm to move past him.

"I want to thank you for saving my child," he spoke softly.

"Oh God, can we not do this? I want to talk to Bonnie. She's upset. You should be torturing the minion; or maybe on your way to Elijah's house with the mother of your child. You can have a reunion that resembles a made for TV family moment while scaring the living crap out of Katherine."

"You're not even going to allow me to thank you?" He said as the muscle in his cheek ticked. "You hate me so much that even my simple courtesies bother you. You can't even accept a heartfelt gesture."

"Your thanks are not necessary Klaus. I didn't do it for you or her bitch of a mother." She said flippantly. "It's not like I could have ignore the call of her blood." She shrugged.

She said the words and even to her they sounded so nasty, not to mention how insincere it all was. Immediately she felt shame and disgust for herself. She watched him look down then away, turning dark not with anger but with sadness. His shoulders sagged slightly and she felt a pang in the pit of her stomach. It was physically painful. The hurt that shone in his eyes was hard to watch. She saw him struggle with his breath then it was gone.

His lips twitched lightly then he nodded his head. He didn't even look at her as he said"Thanks, anyway" and turned to walk away.

* * *

No gain with no pain  
My scars are deeper than you think  
Tie me, try me  
One more time before I sink

* * *

_**Uh oh...one step forward two steps back, huh?**_

_**Warning: Be prepared for emotional whiplash ahead. These young hybrids...**_

_**Please please please let me know what you think. Leave a review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again, Thank you to everyone who reads this fic. Thank you for your reviews, favoring and follows. I am back for chapter with Chapter 9. I am hoping that you like it and enjoy and even more anxious to hear your thoughts.**

**A million and one thanks to my betas Anastasiadreams, Livingdeadblondequeen, and EternityofKlaroline. These ladies input and help has been invaluable and I am just so grateful to them for all they do for me. They're really amazing. Please check out their fanfics!**

**Music inspiration for this chapter is: Panic Attack – Unkle**

**love you all,**

**Jay**

* * *

**I love the madness**  
**It's killing me**  
**Our love is behind**  
**And I'm so blind I can't see**

* * *

Klaus moved to open the door and to his surprise Caroline flashed in front of him before he could even touch the handle. For a moment he had almost forgotten she was even in the room with him. Staring at her, her face drained of all color, her whole body trembling he tried to understand what she was thinking and feeling. Her eyes narrowed at him, her mouth opening and closing like she was fighting whether or not to speak to him.

He was so tired of this. So tired of her battling with him over everything.

He moved closer to the door determined to be done with her and to his shock, she grabbed him arm, her mouth opening as if she had decided at last.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I don't know why I said that. It's not me. I can't help it." With each word, she held on tighter to him.

Klaus was astonished by her words and reaction. Confusion flowed over him strongly and he couldn't decide if he wanted to hold her or shove her off him. She was a master manipulator of his feelings. Anger suddenly taking over him, overriding logic, he pried her hand away and pulled back.

"What game are you playing?" His eyes darkened dangerously.

She shook her head violently; her whole body seemed to be shaking. She stood before him looking as vulnerable as after she killed the 12 witches. That day, much like today, angered him. Especially, after being scorned by her. He told himself to walk away now. Reject her like she had him countless times.

A moment passed and her shoulders sagged; she took a step back and nodded,.

Caroline walked around him, her stomach dropping, only to leap into her throat when his hand shot out and latched on to hers, turning her to face him again. His features remained impassive

"Why did you save her?" He asked and his face echoed the same hurt and uncertainty of that day that seemed so long ago. That day when they were in the woods on the Salvatore property and he coerced and manipulated her into confessing her true feelings for him.

Now just like that day, she was skeptical.

"I didn't want her hurt and..." She replied, adding in a low voice, "…she's yours."

"Thank you." He squeezed her hand, his eyes softening.

Caroline stepped forward and reached for his face. He stiffened at her touch and that almost made her smile. She had him back. She felt triumphant, through her desperation, at seeing the effect she had always had, and still had, on him. This is what she needed. She couldn't bear to lose his attention, his affection.

Klaus hated himself at this moment. He was always waiting for her to struggle and make up her mind. For a moment, he was almost relieved, though hurt, at her words of rejection. Relieved because he could shut her off, turn his back on her, if only in his mind, if only for a minute. But she had changed it all again, with her admission, hooking him in, and now here he was, again waiting for her to make a move.

He felt her relief. He didn't know how he could, but he felt her relax. She wasn't desperate like before and it irritated him. The hold she had, the easy way she could treat him like a toy. He wanted to hurt her, make her feel like he did. So he took the upper hand not caring if she hated him for it.

He shrugged her hands off his face, taking her by surprise. His hand shot to the back of her head and he grabbed a hand full of her hair and yanked her painfully against him. Gone was the softness as he crushed his lips to hers, bruising them and cutting with his emerging fangs. Her blood dripped between them and he knew she could taste it.

She gave a whimper of surprised pain. That's how he snapped.

His right hand ripped at the back of her silk shirt causing her to jump back in a gasp. The front of her top fell forward leaving her only in her bra as she breathed heavily before his eyes. Her eyes were wide in bewilderment as she watched him change before her.

Klaus knew she was not expecting that from him. Savagery. Aggression. He was different in this moment with her, in her presence. He's not the one from the woods almost begging for a confession almost. He won't stand back and let her take her time. He won't let her take the lead or put up with anything she dishes out. He was the Alpha he once assured her he was.

He noticed her hesitation and for a second a mocking smile crossed his lips. "Want to run?" He asked in a voice so gruff, rough, it made her almost want to.

Her body began to hum in fear but more powerfully, in desire. She wanted to launch herself at him.

She stepped forward and ripped his Henley, accepting the challenge with defiance. He shrugged his shoulders out of the fabric detachedly.

He stepped forward and grabbed her to him with his rough hands and instead of kissing her; he turned her in one quick movement so that her back was to him. Her tongue pasted itself to the roof of her mouth tasting the remnants of her own blood as he rubbed his center against her behind. With his left hand at her neck, he squeezed as he pressed her tighter against him.

"I don't want to run," she whispered strongly.

In a complete show of savagery, he ripped into the side of her throat.

He let his other hand slide down the valley of her breasts, exploring the planes of her flat stomach, possessively squeezing her belly as he sucked eagerly from her neck.

She closed her eyes and her face hung over his hand as his strength cut into her windpipe. She was barely breathing and though she didn't need it, old habits die-hard. She felt lightheaded and consumed by the pressure and light rocking of his pelvis. The combination brought her arousal to a new level, which only increased when his hand ripped the waistband of her jeans.

He didn't give her a chance to react, just snaked his hand in until he reached the edge of the lace. He traced it with his fingers. Her back wiggled against him and she automatically shifted to open her legs. He chuckled and the vibrating sound traveled through his fangs, which were still hooked on her neck, causing a tremor down her body that she felt all the way to her core.

She rubbed herself more against him, needing to feel him against her.

"Don't move" He said after unhooking his fangs from her neck. He let his hand drop from her neck, joining it with the other to pull her pants down her hips, to the mid of her thighs along with her panties.

His fingers slid upward, traveling over her thighs and running possessively over her buttocks before settling on her hips. He held her in place as he teased her. Rocking himself against her until the desire that coursed through her caused her to moan.

He let go of her hips and she pushed herself closer. One hand went to bend her over the bed and the other to free himself from the jeans. She almost protested when he moved back. He didn't bother to pull his jeans down.

"This one's mine," He growled before pushing himself deep, past her folds, all the way.

She half screamed, half groaned, like an animal. It only further fueled him. He began to thrust with purpose. His open jeans' fly brushing her with each movement. His grunting sounds drowning her small moans.

Soon he was almost atop her; his arms restraining hers, his hips pounding so hard and fast it was like he was barely moving and yet shaking everything at the same time.

Her walls began to contract, her legs gave out, and she fell forward and took him with her. He continued pumping into her and on the brink his mouth opened and he let the beast take over. He bit the back of her neck and collapsed on her back.

* * *

Once the tremors had subsided and he sobered, he pulled his head up. The bite on her neck had already begun to heal. He felt a mixture of self-disgust and something else…Klaus felt sated.

He moved up and rolled away from her, going as far as he could. He needed the distance so he moved putting them on opposite sides of the bed.

He was by the headboard side staring at her as she lay in a heap by the end of the bed. His eyes carefully avoided her bare behind. He had not intended for this and now he wondered if he crossed the ultimate line. He had almost drained her while beastly taking her.

* * *

Normally she was self-conscious of everything and would have never allowed herself to be in the vulnerable physical position she was in now. Her ass up in the air where he could see what she wouldn't want anyone to see but she couldn't seem to move. Not only because her body would not allow her to, but because her mind was racing after the numbness of her orgasm had quickly worn off.

* * *

He knew he would have to leave soon. He already could feel himself stirring again with the need to crawl on top of her and awaken her need so when she looked at him again, her eyes were full of lust. He couldn't stand the thought that she was disgusted right now. That it was why she wasn't moving.

And just like that, she rolled around to her back and kicked her broken jeans from her legs; her heels flying with them. She flipped until she was on her knees, staring into his blue-green eyes. To him, aggression seemed to be her intent.

He watched her crawl to him.

He kept his eyes on her approaching form and even when he didn't want to his eyes dipped down her body. He was bracing himself for her disdain. Her eyes were empty of emotion as she crawled and he told himself he would sit there and take it. He deserved it.

When she got to him, she moved her legs to straddle him. He couldn't move. He had never seen someone so cold and yet, so alluring and beautiful. She was like Venus de Milo, a beauty at arm's length that he cannot reach.

Her face hovered over his. He held his breath. Her hand lifted and he wondered if she would strike him. He was ready.

Instead, she leaned and kissed the corner of his mouth, her fingers tracing his neck. Then she opened her mouth and settled onto his lips. He didn't move. She clamped her teeth on his bottom lip and nipped hard forcing him into the moment and she took advantage plunging her tongue into his mouth. His hand found their way to her back and he let them slide feeling her softness.

He pulled her back. She looked confused.

"Why?" he asked huskily.

She fisted her hands in his hair and kissed him lightly. "I want to."

His heart jumped in his chest. The raw need he heard in her voice was overwhelming and paralyzed him

"I want to feel." She repeated, bringing his head to her chest and wrapping her hands around the back of it.

He kissed his way around her chest, hugging her tight to bring her closer. His lips at her breast, up her neck, then her lips. She smiled before pushing him back into the mattress; he marveled at the sweetness of it. She hung her head back, her torso arched, and her hands balancing her by resting on her thighs. She left herself completely exposed to him.

"This one is mine," She said as she rocked her hips.

* * *

Caroline fed from him, aroused for blood as much as she was for him.

She wondered if it was gone. Earlier tonight it no longer felt like he looked at her. His gaze was devoid of his usual ardor and devotion. He no longer looked like he was hungry for her and she didn't know how to live with that.

She needed that.

She lifted her bloody lips from his neck to look into his eyes and her body went limp with shock. Her breath felt stuck because there it was. Again. That look. She was everything look, the only thing, look. She couldn't help or prevent her smile.

It seemed contagious as his face split into a blinding smile of its own. Their lips of their own accord carnally pressed against each other.

Her hands caressed his face; his stroked her back.

The last thing she remembered was laying her head on his shoulder, looking up at him as he looked down at her. He pressed his lips to hers once more.

As she drifted off, she felt drunk in the power she had over him.

* * *

_When she opened her eyes again, she was surrounded by trees. It was a clearing and the sun shone brightly. She inhaled deeply and she could smell it. The torment. Never had she smelled something like it. She would recognize it anywhere. Just like where she was. She had been coming here since she was a child. She used to sneak into these woods and under the big tree not even six feet away, she daydreamed. _

_Now, it was The Tree._

_It was where she had sat and learned about relationships as Ken and Barbie dealt with household issues. Under that same tree where he pinned her and took her, Ken and Barbie were married in a beautiful ceremony officiated by Reverend Caroline Forbes, in her Lucy Camden-Kinkirk moment. As Ken and Barbie kissed, there was not a dry eye in these woods. _

_Caroline smiled in remembrance. She saw herself pushed against that tree, her mouth opening to scream as her body began to deliciously convulse. Shaking and trembling, she moaned her release as he hovered in front of her with that evil smirk._

_It was the last thing she saw before he turned her and proceeded to show her all the things she never pictured Ken and Barbie doing. He brought her tears out with his rough-perfected gentle stroke. When they switched and she was astride him, he tilted his head in invitation and while she leaned forward and accepted, he took over the stroking movement. Soon, she began to convulse, still latched on. It was the first time she had fed from him that day._

_Just remembering she shuddered thinking that the next time she did, night had fallen, but she saw the mark clear as day._

_The mark_

_Everything's changed_

* * *

She sat up with a start. Gasping again into life. Just like last time, everything in her world now changed.

"You marked me." She whispered reaching behind to touch her back and turning to him only to find him staring at her.

He smiled, his eyes dancing with love and malice. His hand reached out.

"Come, I want to feed you again, my queen."

* * *

_**So some stuff happened...What do you think?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**After a crazy long time — I'm seriously too embarrassed to check how long — it's back with an update.**_

_**Thanks to Anastasiadreams for her beta skills and her patience!**_

_**I'm dedicating this update to Maevelin because she inspired it.**_

* * *

_Previously on The Hybrid_

_She sat up with a start. Gasping again into life. Just like last time, everything in her world now changed._

_"You marked me." She whispered reaching behind to touch her back and turning to him only to find him staring at her._

_He smiled, his eyes dancing with love and malice. His hand reached out._

_"Come, I want to feed you again, my queen."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

She stared at his hand for a while before her gaze traveled to his face. His smile never wavered, unnerving her.

"Come, Caroline," his voice was pleasant yet complacent.

A slight chill coated her insides. Caroline shook her head; she didn't want to be closer to him right now. Only she did. The push and pull tore her in half and Caroline hated being easy prey to it. She pushed herself back in the bed.

"Come here, love," Klaus cajoled. The cadence in his voice fanned the flames of her struggle.

Her stomach quivered, dread settling in. The tips of her fangs tickled her tongue. Caroline swallowed, grounding herself in the bed, bracing herself against the promise in his voice.

"Come!"

Pulse roaring she jumped at his command, moving towards him before she realized it. There was no room for argument this time. She exhaled. The struggle stopped; her needs and wants overcame the small whispering voice in her head.

By the time she reached him, her skin seared, hunger set deep within. He touched her cheeks and a tremor shot through her. Her eyes tinted, her vision sharpening, the scent of his body stabbing through her nostrils.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful than you," he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers.

It was soft, almost sweet. His mouth fluttered over hers softly and the myriad of kisses that followed were quick but lingering. When he finally moved back, he cradled her against his chest; his arms securing her against him.

Caroline moved her head so her ear was over the heart that did not beat but pounded against her. She grabbed his wrist, opened her mouth and bit.

His shudder coursed through her and Klaus' other hand tightened on her back, trailblazing up until it settled on her head. He massaged circles on her scalp.

Caroline lifted her head to look at him. He stared at her in hunger, creating deep holes than longed to be filled. It raised the hairs on her skin and scared her. She tried to close herself but he saw her. Each time he knew the moment she did.

Blood was no longer enough. In a breath, she was astride him, hovering over his face. Her lips desperately attached to his lower one. His hands encircled her waist, lifting her, positioning her, and then lowering her. She was primed; he was ready. Her head flew back, ripping away from his mouth violently. Blood, like ruby droplets followed the movement of her head, raining over them.

Her hips rocked and she never felt greater torture or pleasure. Until he bit her and she shattered. Pain and pleasure obliterated everything else.

* * *

**~0~**

Bonnie woke to find Caroline at the foot of her bed. She frowned.

"I didn't hear you come in," Bonnie said, sitting up straight.

"He marked me." Caroline's voice rushed out in a whisper

Tension settled in Bonnie's shoulders and she sagged against the headboard. She knew what was coming. Thankfully, she was ready this time.

It wasn't the first time Caroline came to her like this; Bonnie was in the middle of dealing with her role as the anchor. She noticed how withdrawn Caroline had become. She wasn't herself and even the return of Tyler didn't make her happy. Caroline took to spending time by herself in the library.

One day Bonnie followed and cornered her.

_He marked me Bonnie._

Caroline revealed everything that happened in the woods with Klaus. She showed Bonnie the photo he took of the mark on her back. Caroline had been doing research but found nothing on it. She made the decision to ignore it but Bonnie insisted they needed to figure it out.

_"Caroline, a mark magically appeared on your body after you slept with one of three oldest vampires in the world who also happens to be the most powerful creature in the world. You don't just ignore that. I know you. You need answers."_

_"Bon," Caroline laughed, "This is Klaus we're talking about. This was probably his doing. An attempt at trying to get me to stay in contact but I made him keep his promise. He will stay away." Caroline spoke fast that day, trying to convince herself Bonnie thought._

Bonnie suspected she was about to repeat the past. Caroline was bound for a break down all over again. Except now, Bonnie worried, Caroline was a hybrid with more than double the strength she had in the past. Without the boundaries of her conscience over her behavior no longer there, her friend was unpredictable and uncontrollable. When it came to Klaus, her emotions were erratic. One minute, Caroline hated him and sought to make his life miserable. The next she was insanely jealous, not to mention her constant need for his attention, to be in his presence.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked, moving away from the memories, no longer prolonging the inevitable.

"I told you. He marked me," Caroline buried her hands in her hair and pulled at the roots.

Bonnie patted the space next to her in the bed. Caroline climbed in and sat facing her.

"So, you remember how you got the mark," Bonnie began carefully, "Do you know what it means?"

Caroline shook her head no. "It was a dream. I... I remembered the first time I saw it. It's weird. I know what happened but I never see it that clearly like in the dream. It was my first bloodshare. Bon, what's happening to me? I can't think straight. With all the blood from last night and today and the sex. And now Klaus is acting all...Klaus."

Feeling like she got hit by lightning, Bonnie's mouth went slack "Wait...Sex? Bloodsharing?" Bonnie shook her head. "I don't want to know." She leaned toward Caroline. "Except I do. Tell me _everything_!" she grabbed Caroline's hands. Normally she would keep her friend from revealing details but this was different.

Caroline nodded. "He came to thank me and I rebuffed him. He started to walk away and I panicked."

Eyebrows furrowing, Bonnie released her hand. "And is panicked another word for..."

Caroline shoved her, "Stop joking! This is serious! What do these marks mean?"

"I don't know everything, Care. You were the only one who knew the extent of it. Are you sure you want to hear this?" Bonnie went on to explain what happened after Caroline told her about the marks.

* * *

**~0~**

**Albertville,Alabama**

_It took them a month to find the witch who knew. They would have found the woman sooner, but Caroline insisted on keeping everything private. She didn't want anyone to know. They made excuses about going to see an old relative of Bonnie's father who was very sick. They danced around the questions of their friends and even dodged Elena's attempt to come with them. _

_When they finally arrived at the big house on the outskirts of the city, Bonnie could barely walk without her friend's help. Even out of Mystic Falls, her duties as the anchor called upon her. Two vampires crossed through her bringing her to her knees each time. Caroline offered to feed Bonnie some blood to help her heal but Bonnie refused it. They stood outside the white house with gray rooftop. The shutters matched the color of the roof and the enormous veranda in front of it was full of chairs. `The people in those chairs watched Bonnie and Caroline with interest._

_Bonnie gestured to Caroline to lead the way and they walked through the veranda towards the big oak doors. Caroline knocked softly. An old woman dressed in all white and her head shaved off answered the door. _

_"Come in. She is expecting you."_

_Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other in surprise. The old woman ushered them through the living room full of people. A young man convulsed a few feet away from them. A woman cried softly into another woman's shoulder. The air was heavy with the collective energy of the people in the room. The sick possessed an erratic vibe that suffocated everyone except the supernatural beings; witches felt it but could reject it._

_The old woman didn't pay them much attention. She began to climb a set of narrow stairs motioning for them to follow. When they reached the second floor, a familiar chanting called Bonnie's attention; it was a healing spell. They climbed more stairs and when they reached the landing before the third floor, silence enveloped them like a heavy quilt. The old woman stopped in front of a black door. A Triquetra had been sketched in front of it in red. Caroline swallowed and Bonnie knew it was fresh blood._

_The old woman turned around, passed by them and left them standing there. Caroline walked up and knocked. The door opened to a room in shadows. Both women walked in and though it looked empty, Bonnie felt a presence. Caroline's body was taut._

_Candles flickered on all around the room illuminating it softly. "It's nice to see you again, cuz," said a woman sitting in a high back mahogany carved room chair. _

_The walls were painted red and heavy drapery panels hung in four different spots where Bonnie could only assume the windows were. There were four wrought iron candelabra which were about 5 feet in each corner of the room. Each held three candles which glowed over the woman's beautiful face. Her complexion was the color of rich nutmeg with golden tones. Brown haired with honey blonde highlights, Lucy Bennett had strong, delicate sensual features. _

_Bonnie smiled. "Lucy." She moved forward as her cousin stood up and they embraced. _

_"I'm glad you both came to visit. I've been expecting you. Hello, Caroline," Lucy's gaze turned to face the other woman in the room._

_Caroline's eyes rounded. "We've never met."_

_"You're famous, though, not necessarily in this realm..." Lucy walked over to Caroline and took her hands in hers. "Hmm," Lucy chuckled. _

_Bonnie did not like Lucy's words. Her cousin was intimating that Caroline's name was known on the other side. Dead witches were talking about her. _

_"Lucy," Bonnie began, "We are here about a mark Caroline has on her back by her ribs."_

_Lucy nodded her eyes intent on Caroline. "I know. May I see it?"_

_With a hesitant look to Bonnie, Caroline slightly turned and lifted her shirt. Lucy's sharp intake of breath made Bonnie swallow thickly. This wasn't good. The other woman reached to touch it and Caroline moved away sharply. "I'm sorry," Lucy said, stepping back._

"_So you know what it is?" Caroline asked._

"_Yes." Lucy went to sit on her chair and motioned for the Caroline and Bonnie to sit. "It's the union of two powerful marks which stem from the breaking of another. It's the work of Esther Mikaelson, the woman whose sins still haunt the world. She used a Perthro to prevent her unborn child's wolf nature from manifesting. If the child didn't turn, no one would ever know he wasn't Mikael's son. You see, witches are servants of Nature and shouldn't abuse their powers." Lucy paused, her eyes intent on Caroline. "We pay a steep price when we do." A fleeting sad smile crossed Lucy's face._

"_Nature decided to punish Esther by making her life a living hell. She never knew peace in her marriage and the death of her youngest set off the chain of events that culminated in her death at Klaus' hands but not before she created vampires and subsequently the hybrid whose name alone causes people's spines to shake." Lucy looked from Bonnie to Caroline and grunted. "Well… most people." _

_Crossing her arms over her chest, Caroline shrugged. "What does that have to do with me?"_

_Lucy pinned her with her gaze. "Do you believe in coincidences, Caroline?"_

"_No," Caroline stammered._

_Lucy laughed a little. "Everything. It has everything to do with you."_

* * *

**~0~**

"Why does it have everything to do with me?" Caroline asked. She held a pillow tightly to her chest, bracing against the heaviness she felt within.

Bonnie pressed her knees to her chest and hugged them. "When Esther found out she was pregnant, she bound Klaus' werewolf nature in the womb so Mikael wouldn't find out about her betrayal. With a black magic spell she put an ancient sign, Perthro, over her unborn child's heart. The sign acts like a vault concealing his identity and repressing every aspect that belonged to his other nature."

Caroline felt a sharp pang of pity and added it to the emotions causing turmoil within her. "So he would never turn or know he was supposed to?" For some reason the thought hurt her.

Bonnie shook her head. "It repressed the ability to discover a mate in that lifetime. Which would have probably, eventually, driven him insane. Lucy said he would be like a rabid animal."

Lightheaded, Caroline's fingers dug into the pillow.

"Care?" Bonnie's voice reached her and Caroline anchored herself to it.

"I'm ok. Keep going. What else did Lucy say."

Eyes full of concern, Bonnie leaned back. "Lucy said the Perthro disappears when the person dies and the soul goes into reincarnation; the new heart is not repressed. Klaus died but didn't stay dead so part of it stayed over his heart. It manifested itself when he was turned into a vampire. Half of it was broken and the secret exposed but the other half of it, still held a part of his nature prisoner. When he broke the curse, unbinding the nature his mother wanted to keep hidden the Perthro completely lifted from his heart." Bonnie looked down and then back at Caroline. "That was around the time he met you, Care."

Caroline frowned. "Wait a second. Lucy said that Esther did a spell so that he couldn't care for another woman. Then, how did he fall for me?" Caroline asked.

"Lucy said he liked other women, even had relationships with them. But none were the mate the werewolf in him needed."

Bonnie's voice dropped in the end like a silent bomb.

Caroline leapt off the bed. "This doesn't make any sense. Why me? I don't even have a werewolf gene," Caroline said, her hands running through her hair.

Bonnie hugged her elbows. " You don't need the werewolf gene. You were the one that evoked in him all the things the Perthro deprived him of. He did things for you that he was incapable of doing before."

"Like what?" Caroline asked. Her voice desperate to her own ears because she knew…

_Mercy…for Tyler? Very well. Tell him to leave town immediately. And tell him to run and hide in a place I will never find him. _

_Of course_

_Tell him that this is the mercy I extend for your sake._

Caroline shook her head. This couldn't be.

_I've shown kindness, forgiveness, pity...because of you, __Caroline__. __**It was all for you**__._

"Bonnie…I"

A knock on the door interrupted Caroline mid-sentence. She was on the other side of the bed by the time Klaus walked in. He was dressed in all black and walked in long strides.

"Good morning, Bonnie," he said before his gaze honed in on Caroline, pinning her where she stood. Her pulse raised at the intense way his eyes, alight and neither green nor blue, pierced through her.

She felt naked before him. A smile tugged at his lips. He knew. "I come in peace."

Caroline stiffened. She knew he mocked her stance behind the bed. She purposefully walked to the end of the bed and crossed her arms.

"Bonnie and I are having a private conversation."

He nodded. "My apologies for the interruption. I wanted to tell you both that Lucy is expecting us."

Taken aback, Caroline frowned. Though, she would definitely like to talk to Lucy, why had he called her?

Klaus walked to stand in front of her. "I figured you would need to talk to her. She can answer all your questions." His fingertips skimmed along her jaw line and her legs went weak.

She closed her eyes, tried not to lean into his touch. "Don't."

"I'll be downstairs when you're ready to leave."

When she opened her eyes, he was already gone.

* * *

**~0~**

"Niklaus?"

Klaus did not raise his head even as his brother crossed the threshold and walked into his office, closing the door behind him. Klaus suspected why Elijah was there but it was the last thing he wanted to deal with today. Not with what happened between he and Caroline so fresh and with the pending visit to Lucy. It might send her off the deep end. There was a big part of him that longed for Caroline to finally know about the marks but Klaus was also wary of her reaction to it. He wasn't in the mood for accusations and arguments or her indifference.

"I realize you may be busy but we really must speak," Elijah said. His voice was calm but his austere tone left no room for argument.

Resisting the urge to growl, Klaus finally looked up at his brother. "I have some business to attend to. You'll have to make this quick."

A frown briefly crossed his brother's face. "If you want to talk…" Elijah shook his head. "The coven is not happy about last night. Speaking with my contact there, it seems Genevieve acted of her own volition."

Klaus chuckled. "Are we to believe they no longer wish to harm Astrid? They never even sent a present when she was born. Gold, incense and Myrrh would have been appreciated."

"Be serious. This is not the time for jest," Elijah reprimanded.

Klaus pursed his lips. "Is it not, brother? You come here to tell me you believe this rubbish a group of scared witches are trying to feed you. Scared witches that would love nothing more than to see us dead and have tried to kill us more than once."

A muscle twitched in Elijah's cheek. "I'm not an imbecile, Niklaus. Of course I don't believe they mean us well and in case it's not clear, I don't believe them. But I do think it is in our best interest to pretend we do."

A flash of anger had Klaus fisting his hand. He wanted to massacre the coven, make an example of them. But, he recognized the look in his brother's eye and momentarily shelved his ideas of vengeance. "You have a plan."

"I do," Elijah said. "Our advantage has always come from relationships with witches or from having a powerful one outside to help us against the ones inside the coven. It's high time we have our own insider there."

Curiosity pricked at Klaus like an annoying insect. He pressed his thumb to his lips but he couldn't swat the idea away. An idea began forming in his head. He understood where his brother was going. "Care to elaborate?"

Elijah leaned back on his chair with a complacently. "I think you know. You have the Bennetts in your pocket."

"Lucy's not in my pocket. I doubt she would help me if it didn't have anything to do with protecting her cousin."

Elijah nodded slowly before the smile materialized on his face. "A cousin who would do anything for your…girlfriend? No, you're too old for that. Partner? Too modern." Elijah tapped his chin while Klaus gritted his teeth. He was about to warn Elijah against playing games with him but his brother spoke again. "Mate. That's the one."

Klaus' stomach clenched. He pointed a finger at his brother. Only in unguarded moments had he allowed himself to use the word and never with another soul. He wouldn't start now. He took a calming breath.

"You're right. Bonnie would do anything for Caroline and vice versa. I don't know that she would agree to this. Forcing it could bring turmoil into my home."

"Brother, you speak like a…" Klaus flashed in front of Elijah effectively cutting the rest of the sentence. "What I was going to say is that this is where you begin your persuading."

Klaus heard the door to Bonnie's room open. Bonnie's stepped into the hallway rushing Caroline while assuring her she looked ok. Klaus' gaze shifted up to let Elijah know they approached. "Let's table this conversation for another time."

"Very well, I'll be in contact." Elijah walked to the door and opened it. He inclined his head at the two women who descended the steps. "Bonnie, Caroline."

"Bonnie, would you walk Elijah out? I would like a couple of words with Caroline."

"Ok," Bonnie said.

When they stepped away, Klaus offered her his hand. Caroline stared at it but walked past him into the office.

"What did you want to talk about?" She went to stand in front of the desk.

Klaus walked to stand in front of her; close enough to make her turn her wary gaze towards him. He liked that and moved closer. His hands skimmed over hers at both sides of her body. Though there was considerable distance between them, he had her trapped, something he enjoyed.

"You look lovely," he said, noticing she changed her clothes. The long sleeved navy blue body dress with the high neck, hugged her body to perfection. The chiffon material on the chest and sleeves gave a hint of her skin. Klaus wanted to kiss her skin through the fabric until her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

A hint of a smile grazed the corner of her mouth. Klaus swallowed. She pushed off the desk, arranging herself almost against him. His pulse quickened. Hands on his shoulders, she moved to whisper in his ear, her breath leaving a hot trail in its wake.

"Don't think you can ever use this intimidate me." She fully pressed her body to his. "With every word he felt the movement of her lips. " We both know who has the upper hand here."

Flashes of desire and anger assaulted his senses. He pressed closer. Hating her words but hating more that she was right. It didn't help how helpless he was to this, to her. "Caroline…"

"I do so love it when you beg." She pressed her lips to his ear and moved away to stand in the middle of the room. "Did you really want to talk to me or did you intend for a quickie on your desk while Bonnie waited outside?"

Finally finding his voice, Klaus cleared his throat. "Bonnie's a big girl. It would hardly come as a surprise if we did." The cold look she shot him, made Klaus chuckle. "I wanted to talk about today. I need you to understand that no matter what you learn today, the same rules need to apply. You cannot go out into the world and expose certain things that will leave us vulnerable."

She rolled her eyes. "Meaning leave _you_ vulnerable."

Klaus braced for the anger but it never came. He frowned wondering why he wasn't even annoyed at her words. It was a question for another moment. "Yes, anything that happens to you leaves me vulnerable."

Her eyes rounded and she shook her head. "Stop being dramatic. This is not that serious."

Anger sizzled through his veins and Klaus recoiled at her verbal slap. "In case you really are too stupid to realize the power you wield, this moment should tell you. I would tear anyone else who dared mock my feelings…" He paused and turned his back. "There will be a car for you outside," he said over his shoulder.

"Klaus," she called after him.

He kept walking.

* * *

**~0~**

"How much do you remember?"

Lucy's voice startled Caroline, forcing her from her thoughts. The car took them to a house on the outskirts of the city with a view of the Bayou. Lucy waited inside. She and Bonnie made conversation while Caroline went to look out the window needing to draw from the serenity outside to calm the turmoil in her.

Pushing away from the window she faced the witch. "Not much. Bonnie filled me in."

An ache she couldn't explain exploded in her belly, making her double over but then a strong rush of relief coursed through her so fast, she landed on her knees. Both Bonnie and Lucy rushed to help her.

"I feel it. How do I make it stop?" she whispered. "His anger and the blood…he's feeding."

"Out of sight, out of mind," Lucy muttered.

The words stunned her. Confused, Caroline frowned. "I don't get it."

"In other words, Care, stop thinking about him," Bonnie said, caressing her hair. "You're channeling him."

"That should be your first step. Learn to control your thoughts. It's the only way you won't go crazy. I doubt that you can handle all that he feels in addition to your own issues."

Caroline tensed. She glared at Lucy. The words were rough and she didn't like the implication that she was fixating on Klaus. She stood up and moved away from them to reclaim her place back at the window.

"Tell me how about the mark."

"It's actually a mark made of two symbols Gebo and Ehwaz. Both come from the Nordic Runes and go back to time predating anything and anyone you know. The times of Odin even further back than the Vikings," Lucy said coming closer to Caroline, "I've already explained this to you once. You don't remember but certain things, they still stay with you."

As if the witch had made a summoning, the front door opened and out went Caroline's breath. The room instantly permeated with his unique scent mingled with fresh blood. So potent, Caroline's tongue plastered itself to the roof of her mouth and her hand to the sill.

"I'm sorry I'm late." His voice, coated in honey revealed the smirk Caroline couldn't see and she gritted her teeth but held her place. Anchoring her hearing to his step, she knew when he stepped in the room and went to sit on the opposite side of the room.

"Did I already miss the fireworks? The house is still standing so it's hard to tell." he asked

Stomach clenched, the hairs on her neck stood on end. His open taunt hit the mark and Caroline spun around to pin him with a lethal look.

They stared at each other in silence. Caroline could hear every breath in the room while the air grew thicker. The human heart in the room pounded quickly. Lucy breathed in and cleared her throat.

"I was telling Caroline about the origins of the runes."

Klaus clicked his tongue. "By all means. Don't let me interrupt."

He leaned back in the chair and gave Lucy his attention. His expression was unreadable but his posture betrayed confidence.

It needled Caroline.

"It all began with Klaus's mother..." Lucy began.

"I've already filled Caroline in on that part," Bonnie whispered

"Ok, so let me explain what the symbols mean. In the ancient runes, a Gebo is the symbol for a gift and Ehwaz is the symbol for a relationship," Lucy continued, "Klaus gave you the gift of freedom. He promised to leave and never come back, in essence, setting you free from his presence and attention. It was unusual to him because he never let go of anything he really wanted before. It was a sacrifice."

Caroline wondered how much he told Lucy about what happened.

"You accepted his offer and gave him a gift of your own. You confessed with a kiss your feelings for him. Then went further and…"

Heat flooded her face. Caroline snapped her gaze to glare at Klaus. She couldn't believe him. "You told her? You're just telling everyone..."

"No, Care," Bonnie cut her off, "You told Lucy that day we went to see her."

Lucy touched her hand before she got the chance to speak again.

"You gave him a day of truth where you verbalized your feelings and bared yourself emotionally, in trust. You gave him reciprocation balancing the union that had already been formed through Ehwaz. This happened through your previous interactions with each other and finally by admitting your friendship and attraction. In this case, Gebo then acts as glue, binding the union through the act of consummation. Oaths said during the binding hold true forever.

"I don't understand." Caroline said to Lucy. Deep down, she didn't want to. The other woman grasped her hand.

"Ehwaz is a relationship between partners. It could be a friendship or a relationship between people of two different genders. When the Gebo becomes part of it, it rules over it. It strengthens the union tying a mystical knot. The symbols appear, each forged over the other on the skin of the two people tied together."

Caroline shook her head, her mind attempting to slam the door on the approaching truth.

Lucy's eyes shined with kindness, "That day in the woods you formed a complete blood bond, forging a mark that took the place of the Perthro."

Caroline felt the last nail in the coffin digging closer. The air started thinning. She remembered clearly now, being so thirsty for him she couldn't stop drinking his blood.

"That is why the mark formed on your side and the same on Klaus' side. In essence, you replaced the old mark with yourself," Lucy squeezed her hand.

Caroline walked backwards until she touched the seat in the farthest side of the room from him. Emotions swirled fast within her, building pressure in her heart and threatening to burst, scattering pieces of her everywhere.

"I am..." she managed

"Affixed to me," he finished for her.

She looked at him then. His gaze on hers. Always.

He never seemed to take them off her.

Always looking. Watching.

"Did you know?"

The words flew out of her mouth and for a second she wondered who asked the question. She wondered if it had been him. It sounded like his hurt voice. The one she heard before he lashed out, except this time it was her who sounded like a wounded animal and he who looked unaffected.

"Yes, Caroline. All I've ever wished upon the stars is to have you by my side reluctantly and helplessly." Sarcasm dripped from his lips.

At the same time, bile rolled off her tongue, "I wouldn't put it past you."

He chuckled, "If that's the case, sweetheart, why didn't I just take you with me from the beginning?"

Crashing into the proverbial wall, she knew he was right. She hated that more than anything.

"What happens now?" she wondered out loud.

"We live with it," he replied without moving.

She looked away from him. He seemed resigned but it was more than that; he was calm.

Caroline felt the opposite. Everything in her felt like raging with anger but mostly she was afraid, "It's there a name for this?"

"No" Lucy admitted looking at Caroline with apprehension, "Just an unbreakable binding tie. You're tattoed in him...like he is in you."

"Pronounced by nature," Klaus interjected.

* * *

_**And that's about it for now. What did you think?**_


End file.
